Abused Hurt Alone
by NileyisDestinyx3
Summary: Niley! Miley's been abused for years on end, but can one person stop it, with the power of love? Contests will be run through it.
1. Chapter 1

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**I kinda deleted A Deeper Friendship because I couldn't think of a way to end it, and I hate stories being left half finished. So, heres my new story.**

MILEYS POV

'Miley, d'ya wanna hurry up!' yelled my big sister Alex. I sighed and started dabbing my foundation over my cuts and bruises. I slipped on a long sleeved blue t-shirt, a loose pair of jeans and my pink Chuck Taylors **(Converse, I call 'em Chuck Taylors, deal with it).**

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I realised I was in pain when I started moving. My dad abuses me. It started when my mum died, I was ten, six years ago. Then when Alex went to college out of state, my dad went to the drink and left me to fend for myself. I was twelve.

I walked down the stairs quietly. Alex was home for a day, so I was safe, but I still crept about.

'Hey Milerzz!' yelled my best friend Demi. She didn't know about my dad, only I did. I tried telling Alex but she accused me of 'telling nasty attention seeking stories' **(A point if you can tell me what that's from!)**

'Hiya Dems!' I replied, jumping into the front seat of her convertible. She is so lucky, her parents buy her everything. Her house was my second home. Everyone liked me.

'C'mon we're getting new partners in H.E.' said Demi excitedly. I smiled weakly. When we got to the school I opened my locker and took out my recipe books. I was walking across the hallway with Demi when Nick walked into me and started kicking my books about the hall.

'Go to hell you jerk!' I yelled, gathering up my books. 'I hate him.'

'He may be a jerk, but he would bed you any day.' smirked Demi. 'Any boy in this school would.'

She doesn't understand. I'm skinny because of the rarity of food. I'm nice because I'm afraid of getting beat every second of the day. I'm always smiling because I'm happy to get away from my dad.

'Suree!' I responded sarcastically, entering the cookery room.

'Miley, Demi, pick a name from the hat.' said Mrs Finch. I crept up and pulled out a name. _Nick Munroe._ I smiled weakly and walked up to the unit where he was standing. I saw Demi walk over and join our other friend Selena. Lucky girl.

'Today, we're making a cake.' said Mrs Finch. 'The ingredients are in the cupboard.' she walked out of the room.

I sighed and bent over slowly, even so, it still hurt. I turned the oven on.

'Nick stop staring at my butt!' I gasped, slapping him across the shoulder.

'I wasn't! I was, um, admiring your belt.' said Nick, blushing.

'Oh really, would that be the belt under Demi's bed? Because it's the only one I own and I left it there on Saturday.' I replied sharply, stirring the mixture. It was ten minutes before Nick had the courage to speak up again.

'You're make up is so thick.' he stuttered, trying to make a conversation.

'Is that a compliment or an insult.' I asked.

'I don't know, but don't wear it - you don't need it.' he blurted out, turning away.

'I wear it for personal reasons, not to make myself look good.' I muttered, packing up and turning away as the bell rang.

NICKS POV

I so ruined my chance.

'Dude, if you're going to look at someone's butt, do it discreetly.' laughed Joe as we walked along the corridor. He is only a year older than me, but heaps dumber. I flopped onto the seat in the cafeteria, staring at the table where Miley was sitting.

MILEYS POV

'Milerzz! He was soo flirting with you!' squealed Demi, sitting across from me.

'Was not. He was insulting me.' I replied, noticing Selena looked like she had ate vomit.

'You okay Sel?' I asked. Selena nodded and walked away.

'That was weird.' said Demi. I nodded in agreement. 'Do you want to come to mine for a sleepover? It is a Friday.'

'I cant! I'm going over to Nick's house to do that damn ice cream sundae thing.' I replied sadly.

* * *

'There, that's the ingredients.' I said, dumping a bag on Nick's kitchen table.

'Awesome. Lets get to work on this sundae. Ladies first.' smiled back Nick. I stood there smirking.

'You said ladies first, on you go.' I laughed, pressing the ice cream scoop into his hand.

'Funny. Just make the damn sundae.' Nick commanded, forcing my hand into the ice cream tub.

'Hey! No aww!' I screamed as he dug his thumb into one of my cuts.

'Sorry. I never meant to hurt you.' replied Nick. 'I would never hurt you intentionally.' It was like 0-tomato in 2 seconds.

'You know what? You're all right.' I replied, dumping the chocolate ice cream into the cup.

'In my opinion, you're more than all right. Damn it, Miley! I've had a crush on you for so long. I chose my popularity but recently, I've been thinking, why choose something that goes away after school ends?' Nick blurted out, blushing more -if that was possible.

I smiled back at him and hugged him.

'And I went with stereotypes instead of getting to know the real you.' I replied.

'So, d'ya wanna go on a date?' asked Nick quietly.

'You know what? How about tomorrow at seven?' I smiled back, packing up my stuff and leaving.

**

* * *

**

**Aww! Niley-ness! Howd you like it? I'll update with, lets say, 3 reviews?  
**

**Peace.Love._Niley._**


	2. Chapter 2

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**The quote was from Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix. No one guessed. That was just sad.**

MILEYS POV

'Miley, you're kidding me, right! You've gotta be kidding me!' squealed Demi. I had went to her house for the sleepover after all.

'No, he asked me out and I said yes.' I said, for like, the millionth time. Demi grabbed my hands and made me happy dance. I think my grimace of pain passed off as a smile.

'Yippee!' she squealed, tripping over a photo album and falling flat on her face. 'Aww.'

'What time's it?' I asked.

'Four, so c'mon! That means shopping for your date.' replied Demi, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside.

When we got to the mall, I found a really cute pair of vintage skinny jeans, a red singlet and a red pair of Chuck Taylors.

'What you doing here?' asked Joe, coming up behind us. 'Like anyone would ask you on a date.'

'Actually, someone has.' said Demi, matter of factly, stepping in front of Joe, even in her heels, he was taller.

'Who, the troll under the bridge?' laughed Joe, not taking us seriously.

'Your brother.' I said, grabbing Demi's hand and dragging her toward the cash desk.

'Dick.' said Demi, slamming her card down on the counter.

'I know, I cant believe the difference there is between him and Nick.' I sighed, taking the bag and walking out of the mall.

NICKS POV

I was lying on my bed listening to my iPod when Joe came bursting in, furious.

'What the hell do you think you're playing at! Asking Stewart out! You're popular, she's anything but! When you break up, you wont be allowed back in the popular crowd!' he yelled, spitting.

'I want the news, not the weather.' I replied, wiping my face. 'And I love her Joe, whats so hard to understand?'

'You.' replied Joe stoutly, walking out and slamming the door.

MILEYS POV

'Time to get ready Milerzz!' screeched Demi. It was half five the next day.

'Okay.' I replied, taking the bag and slipping into her bathroom. I pulled on the outfit, dabbed foundation and concealer all over my face, neck and arms. I pulled my fingers through my hair, and slipped a red ribbon into it.

'Miley, its six! We need to get you back to yours.' called Demi. I walked out after her to her car and she drove me home. I slipped into the hall at the stairs. It was tiny, but I kept it clean, along with my room, the only upstairs one. I ran upstairs to put away my clothes.

'Miley! Get your lazy butt down here and get the door!' yelled my dad. I ran downstairs and into Nick's arms.

'Hey, lets go.' I whispered, ushering him out the door. He opened the door of his car for me and I climbed in.

'You look beautiful.' he said as we drove off.

'You too.' I replied. He was wearing white nike trainers, black combats and a white cap sleeved t-shirt. 'Now where are we going?'

'Surprise.' he said tying a blindfold over my eyes.

After a while, he took my hand and led me out of the car. When he sat me on a chair, he untied the blindfold.

'Nick, you're the best!' I screeched. We were at the fanciest restaurant in town.

'Pick anything off the menu. I'm paying.' he declared. The waitress came over.

'Can I get the seafood salad? Extra mussels?' I asked, the waitress nodded.

'Me too. And two cokes.' added Nick. The waitress smiled went to get the order.

'This is nice.' I said, pulling a bit of hair from my face. He waitress returned with the order.

'Thank you.' replied Nick. We sat and ate in silence.

'Miley, will you be my girlfriend?' asked Nick nervously.

'Yeah.' I replied, leaning over the table to kiss him. He kissed back. 'That was my first kiss.' I admitted, embarrassed.

'Mine too.' mumbled Nick. I smiled at him, he was honest, and that meant the world to me.

'Sorry, Nick, I really gotta go. It was my curfew ten minutes ago.' I said in a wild torrent.

'I'll get you home.' he said, paying the bill and walking me out to his car.

'Thank you so much.' I said for like the fiftieth time, as he dropped me off. I kissed him and walked in the door.

'So, that's two rules broken in one night. You've broken curfew and went out with poodle boy.' spat my dad as I walked in the door.

'I'm sorry I disobeyed you, dad.' I murmured, hanging my head.

'Sorry isn't good enough. I cant track you 24/7 that's why you have a nine pm curfew. How do I know what you've been doing with poodle?' he said, slurring his words.

'His names Nick, and we went to Vaile's.' I replied, daring to look up.

'Don't dare talk back to me. GET IN HERE!' he yelled. I followed him into the bathroom. He took a wet towel from the laundry. Great, I was getting whipped. I bent over obediently and felt a sharp pain fly through my back.

That Monday, I limped out to the school bus, using the rehearsed excuse of 'I fell playing hockey.'

I felt someone grab my hand. Nick pulled me onto the seat next to him.

'Ouch.' I muttered, not quietly enough. Nick put his arm around me.

'You ok.' he whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear.

'Yah, I fell playing hockey.' I replied, setting my guitar case at my feet.

'Ok.' he replied, softly kissing my cheek. When we got to school, I limped off the bus, Nick kindly carrying my guitar aswell as his own. He dropped it off at my locker, then headed to his own.

'I'm guessing it went well.' said Demi, appearing out of nowhere.

**New contest!!! Is anyone else dying to see The Last Song? If so say in your review. I have the next four chapters written so after I get like, 7 reviews, I'll upload chapter two. Tell your friends because I will NOT update until I get those seven reviews. Cheerleading constantly, so I will find it super hard to update. Sorry for the unusually long AN. If you have read it all, put the word NiLeY in the exact way it is there and you'll get a preview.**


	3. Chapter 3

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**I cant wait to see The Last Song!! Thanks for the reviews, I want to be really successful with my work. The njk awards are maybe a few years away for me, so don't waste your time begging people to vote the next time they're open. I'm serious.**

MILEYS POV

Three months later.

'Happy three-month-aversary!' I cooed, clipping a watch around Nick's wrist.

'Same to you, beautiful.' he said, clipping a necklace with a musical note charm around my neck. We sat on the beach eating our picnic until I dared look at my watch.

'Nick, I hate having to go but I've broken my curfew by an hour.' I stuttered.

'No offence, but you have an early curfew. Its only half past nine.' replied Nick.

'I know. It stinks,' I sighed. 'And so does my dad.' I added, under my breath. I kissed him gently and he pulled me down onto his lap.

'I love you.' he murmured in my ear, nibbling the soft skin below it.

'Nick, I love you too, but I cant do this. You don't know how badly I'm going to get beaten if I'm any later.' I said, clasping my hands over my mouth.

'What? Miley, he beats you?' asked Nick. I nodded silently. 'Sweetie. Why oh why didn't you say.' he whispered, rocking me on his lap.

'Because if you found out, well, who wants to date someone who gets beat?' I whispered, tears welling in my eyes. 'And if you did stay with me, you'd treat me differently. Like I was broken.'

' I would NEVER do that.' he declared, wiping away my tears. I was crying so much I didn't even realise that he was carrying me across the beach. 'Don't worry. Stay at mine tonight.' he murmured into my hair. I nodded and let him lead me to his house.

'Nick, I have nothing to wear.' I muttered as he unlocked his door.

'What about my stuff, isn't that in your _Why Girls Are The Best Book? _''Wearing our boyfriends clothes make us look elfin and tiny. Boys just look damn stupid in ours''?'

'Yeah, it is.' I whispered, opening his room door. I grabbed one of his old white t-shirts and slipped it on. I slid into his bed and started sighing. Nick slid in next to me and I snuggled up to his chest.

'Night, beautiful.' he murmured, stroking my hair gently.

* * *

'Nick, d'ya wanna wake up!?' yelled an unfamiliar voice. I opened my eyes slightly to see a woman standing over him. I safely assumed it was his mother.

'Mgff, go away!' he mumbled, moving across the bed and cuddling into me. I hastily pretended to be asleep.

'Nick! Get up.' said his mum. She was sounding really desperate now.

'No, leave us alone!' mumbled Nick, lifting his hand to hit his mum in the face, hopefully accidental.

'Uggh! I give UP!' she yelled, leaving the room. I gently shook his shoulder and he woke up.

'Morning' he mumbled, kissing the tip of my nose. I giggled and started playing with his hair.

'You made your mum really mad.' I said, getting up. Nick smiled.

'I know. Now you can get up if you want, there's some stuff that'll fit you in the top drawer.' he said, pulling the duvet over his head. I shook my head and walked over to the dresser.

I opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of grey sweats and a pale blue t-shirt. I slipped them on and pulled my fingers through my hair. I walked over to the bed and sat next to Nick.

'Please wake up. I want to meet your family.' I said, shaking him gently. He mumbled something indistinct, but got up. He put on jeans and a white t-shirt. I knew you could clearly see the fact that I was practically purple-yellow from all my bruises, but I couldn't care less.

'C'mon.' he said, grabbing my hand. I took it and followed him downstairs.

'Miracle. Nick's awake.' said Joe sarcastically. He was playing a videogame with Nick's younger brother, Frankie.

'Joe! You know we don't like liars!' said his mum, Denise, as she swept through the house , picking up rubbish and glasses.

'Hello, Ma'am.' I said quietly.

'Hello, dear, and you would be?' asked Denise, stopping in her tracks.

'Mum, this is my girlfriend, Miley.' said Nick, answering for me, you have no idea how grateful I was.

'Nice to meet you.' said Denise, hugging me. I winced slightly, but plastered a huge fake smile on my face. Denise took a step back and looked me up and down, eyeing all my bruises and cuts. It made me nervous and I squirmed in the spot I was standing.

'Hey! You lot! Get into the dining room if you want breakfast.' yelled Denise, hearing a 'ding' from the kitchen. 'You too, dear.'

I smiled and followed Nick to the table. I sat on the chair next to him and Denise started handing out bacon. I took it and nodded gratefully.

'You don't talk much, do you?' asked Joe and Frankie.

'Not really, only around people I know.' I whispered, leaning over and allowing my hair to hide my face.

'Well, you'd better get to know us, because I'm sure you're not going anywhere soon.' said Joe cheekily.

'Hey, be quiet, at least Nick's got a girlfriend! What's the longest you lasted? Three hours!' yelled Denise. Her and Joe seemed to have forgotten we were still there.

'Well, it took him long enough! He's sixteen! I had my first girlfriend at nine.' yelled back Joe fiercely.

'He's got a steady girlfriend, not one that he takes out for one date then breaks up with! That's what you, and only you do, Joe!' screamed Denise, just as fierce.

'At least my girlfriend isn't some random tramp from school! Mum, are you blind or something? She's caked in make up to hide all those bruises! How low class can one person be?' shouted Joe, banging his fist on the table. The rest of their argument was drowned out by my thoughts.

What would my dad do when I went back? I had to face him someday. My train of thought was broken by Nick squeezing my hand and gesturing for us to go. I silently got up from my seat and followed him into the living room.

'Nick, I have to go back.' I said. I kissed him goodbye and started the short walk to my house (short being across a road). I opened the front door quietly, but not quietly enough.

'Miley, where in the name of holy hell have you been?' slurred my dad, before vomiting on the rug.

'Just the beach.' I murmured, determined to keep Nick out of this.

'No, you were with that poodle mop boy.' yelled my dad. 'WERENT YOU?'

I shuddered and nodded. Maybe if I told the truth I wouldn't get it so bad. I was so wrong.

'I told you no boys! And most certainly NO POODLE MOP BOY!' my dad yelled. I cowered against the wall and tried to hide my face.

'Get the hell away from her.' growled a familiar voice. I screamed and forced myself into a tiny corner. I woke up on a familiar blue velvet cord couch.

* * *

'Thank god, she's awake.' declared Denise, running at me with an ice pack.

'Mrs Munroe?' I asked, still comprehending the situation.

'Hhmm. Don't worry, you and Nick are both fine.' she said, gently dabbing at my head with the ice pack.

'Nick got hurt?' I asked, the colour draining from the parts of the face you could see it.

'A little. He jumped in between you and your dad when he saw you were going to get seriously hurt. It was just a little bump on the head.' said Denise, putting on gloves and starting to scrape dried blood from my head and face.

'What about my dad? He got what he deserved, didn't he?' I stuttered.

'He's in jail. I jumped in front of you and he conked my head with a vase but then he tripped and knocked himself out. You're safe here.' said Nick, walking into the room with a white bandage around his head. I ignored the fact I was in such pain and ran at Nick and hugged him.

'Don't hurt yourself.' he said, but hugged me back. I smiled at him and kissed the side of his face gently.

'Miley, come over here. We have to get you cleaned up.' said Denise. I shuffled back over to the couch and let Denise fumble about with ice packs and cloths and band aids and bandages. Nick sat next to me and it suddenly became a whole less painful.

**Adorable. Personally, I love this chapter. New contest!! Has anyone seen the movie Bolt? Did anyone recognise Miley's voice before they saw the credits, or before someone told them? Answer in your reviews. Don't read and then run without reviewing. That makes a bad reader.**


	4. Chapter 4

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**Thanks again for the reviews. I have seen Bolt and didn't recognise Miley's voice until I was told it was her by my best friend. That's something about me. I don't recognise cartoon voices until I'm told who it is.**

MILEYS POV

Two years later.

'Nick! Give it!' I screamed, jumping up and down on Manda's couch, trying to get my phone back from Nick. I had moved in with my cousin Amanda, she was the only adult family I had left.

My promise ring slid up and down my finger. It was a gold band with a diamond love heart set in it. Nick had gave me it just after I moved in with Manda, two years previous. It was just after my 18th birthday, **(I know Mileys b-day is in November, but for the sake of this story, lets just say the 23****rd**** July!) **and in a few short months, me and Nick would be shooting off into college.

'There, anyway. I have something to ask you.' he said, putting my phone in my jeans pocket. He sat next to me on the couch. 'I was wondering. Well um, we've been dating for almost three years and, yeah, do you want to move into my apartment with me?'

'Course I do!' I squealed. 'I'll phone Demi and she'll come help me pack!' Nick had a broad ear to ear smile.

Ten minutes later, me and Demi were in my room going through bags.

'Chuck, keep, mine, mine, chuck, keep, keep.' sang Demi, claiming any of my clothes she liked.

'Dems! I'm moving in with Nick! Not dying! I need my clothes!' I said, grabbing the clothes off her and putting them into my suitcase.

'Aww, well then, pack yourself.' she said, walking out of the room, but returning seconds later.

'Good, now lets get some _actual packing _done.' I said, throwing a box at her.

Three hours, six boxes and two suitcases later, Demi went home and I got the stuff stacked. I took them to Nick's car and he took me to his apartment.

It was on the top floor of a block. The living room was white and grey. There was a door on the wall next to the TV that led to the kitchen. It was white and black designer. The bathroom was a yellowy colour. The littler bedroom was white with a cot and bunk beds. The master bedroom was brown and cream. There was mirrored wardrobes on one wall, a dresser next to it, a TV on the wall with a DVD player, and the bed was under the window.

'I'll help you unpack.' said Nick, taking one of the boxes. I opened the one with my ornaments and started lining them up on the shelves randomly around the house.

'JACKPOT!' yelled Nick. I ran back into the room to find he had the underwear box. I blushed and grabbed the box from him.

'You do this one.' I said, handing him the t-shirt and trousers suitcase. After another two hours (it was like, 9 at night or something.) I collapsed onto the couch.

'Miley, do you mind making coffee? Joe's bringing Taylor and Carrie over.' said Nick.

'I'll do it. I'm bored out my nut anyway.' I said, jumping to my feet. Taylor was Joe's girlfriend of a year and a half and Carrie was their six month old daughter.

'Anty Miley! Uncy Nick!' screeched Carrie, toddling in the door, tripping up every so often.

'Hey Carrie.' I said, scooping her into my arms. She started playing with my hair.

'We cant thank you enough for babysitting. We'll be back tomorrow morning to get her.' said Taylor, sweeping over to kiss Carrie. When they'd gone, I sat Carrie on my lap and started telling her a story. She looked just like Taylor did when she was young **(if you don't know what Taylor looked like, watch 'The Best Day' music video!).**

After a while, Carrie started to rub her eyes.

'You tired?' I asked her. She nodded slightly. 'Do you want a drink first?' I asked, picking her bottle up from the table. She pushed it away and I stood up.

'I'm putting her to bed.' I whispered to Nick, gently rocking the sleeping bundle in my arms. He nodded and I carried Carrie through to the little bedroom.

'Night night, little Carrie.' I whispered, tucking her in and kissing her gently. I shut the door silently and went back into the living room. I sat down next to Nick on the couch.

'You're great with her.' he said, rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb.

'I'm not saying never, I'm just saying not now.' I replied, looking up into his eyes. He nodded.

'I totally agree. Lets just get through college first.' he said, leaning over to kiss me.

'Ugh I'm tired.' I sighed, standing up and walking into the bedroom. I pulled on my soft pink nightshirt and fell back onto the pillows. I was joined by Nick like, thirty seconds later.

'Go to sleep.' he murmured, stroking my hair. I smiled and cuddled into him,

'I love you.' I murmured.

'You have no idea.' he replied, kissing my forehead gently. I started playing with his hair.

* * *

The next day he woke me up using Carrie. He had put her on the pillow next to me, and Carrie being Carrie, had started pulling my hair.

'Aww!' I murmured, sitting up and pulling her onto my lap. I smiled at her and got up off the bed. I put on a pink summer dress and a pair of red sandals. I positioned a red plastic rose on the side of my hair.

'Hello, come in,' said Nick, from the other room. I guessed Joe and Taylor were here to pick up Carrie. I walked through to the kitchen and stuck on a pot of coffee.

'Miley? You in here?' said Taylor, coming up behind me.

'Mhmm.' I replied, licking my finger and sticking it in the sugar.

'Can I talk to you?' asked Taylor nervously, sliding onto one of the bar stools. You could tell she was upset by the look on her face.

'What's bothering you Tayz?' I asked, hoisting myself up onto the counter.

'I think I need to end it with Joe.' she whispered. I spat the sugar out all over the floor.

'What? You were, yesterday-' I burbled, making no sense.

'Its not like I'll stop him seeing Carrie, even though I should, he'll be able to see her whenever. Miley, he's doing drugs.' whispered Taylor, hiding her face in her hair. I jumped off the counter and put my arms around her.

'You know what, Tayz? Do whatever you need to do. You'll cope.' I said, handing her a cup of coffee and walking into the living room.

'Miles, come here! How long does it take to make coffee?' he mumbled, pulling me onto his lap with a bump.

'Yeah, we're going.' said Joe sternly, grabbing Taylors hand and pulling her out. Carrie waved over Taylor's shoulder.

'Something's changed with them Mi, and its killing me.' said Nick, rubbing his forehead against mine.

'I know. Nick, Joe is your brother, and its probably going to kill you hearing this - but he's doing drugs.' I murmured, being cut off by Nicks lips on mine.

'That's why I love you. Most people would keep those things to themselves, but you told me.' he murmured, rubbing the inside of my thigh.

'Nick, please don't.' I said, taking his hand in mine. 'I have something to tell you.'

'What is it?' he asked, wrapping his arm around me.

'Well, yeah, um, my Mamaw wrote to Manda asking about me, and she phoned me last night. I'm going to Tennessee for a week and I want you to come with me.' I said. 'It'll just be me, you, Mamaw, Aunt Dolly and my horses. My cousin Luanne moved to Malawi, last I heard.'

'Course I'll come with you!' Nick said, smiling. I smiled back.

'We leave tomorrow lunchtime.' I said, jumping off his lap and into the bedroom. I threw open a suitcase and started chucking stuff into it.

**Random quiz time - using the stuff on my profile and my stories - can anyone guess what my favourite song is? I'll give you a hint, there's a live and a studio version, and its on TWO albums.**


	5. Chapter 5

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**Its Before The Storm! **_**Like I did, before the storm!!! **_**Its annoying but sweet. Its one of those ones that actually means something, not just trashy rubbish written an ten million mph.**

MILEYS POV

'Hello Tennessee.' I declared, grabbing my bag from the baggage claim. Nick laughed and took it from me.

'I'm the gentleman- I'll take the bag!' he chastised, following me out the airport. We jumped in a cab and got taken to Mamaws ranch.

'Miley! Is that you? I haven't seen you since you were five!' squealed Mamaw, wrapping me in a hug. She turned to Nick. 'Howdy, who would you be?'

'Nick.' he said, holding out his hand. She shook it firmly.

'I like you.' she said kindly. 'Don't give me a reason to change my mind.'

Nick smiled uneasily and followed me inside. Instantly, I was wrapped in a huge hug by Aunt Dolly.

'Little Smiley! Look how big you are, I wouldn't have recognised you!' she exclaimed, examining me.

'I'm not a little kid anymore, Aunt Dolly, I'm eighteen.' I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'This is Nick.' I introduced. He walked over and went to shake Aunt Dolly's hand but she pulled him into a hug.

'I don't do handshakes, boy. I'm surprised you don't know that with her - she's the clingiest person I have ever met!' said Aunt Dolly, referring to ME.

'I'm taking the stuff upstairs now.' I said loudly, lifting the suitcases. I stumbled going up the stairs and Nick came to my rescue. On our way upstairs, I could have sworn I heard Aunt Dolly say 'What a gentleman.'

'Here it is. Its not much.' I said, showing Nick the room. He put the suitcases under the bed and started looking through the wardrobe.

'I never expected you to wear this, Miley!' he exclaimed.

'That's cause they were my mums. I do wear them a lot when I'm here though.' I said, picking up the picture on the bedside table. I sat it back in front of the horse lamp. That was the theme of the tiny room - horses.

The bed and furniture was pine, the wallpaper had horses running on it and the wooden floor had a horseshoe shaped rug on it. There was a real horseshoe on the door.

'You have her eyes.' said Nick. I turned to see him looking at the picture.

'You colour-blind? My mum has brown eyes! Mine are BLUE.' I laughed, opening the curtains.

'No, I mean that spark. There, there it is.' he said, looking into my eyes as I smiled. My eyes started to water.

'Nick, no one's ever said that to me.'

Nick walked up to me and dried my tears. I smiled gratefully and walked toward the wardrobe. I opened it and pulled out a worn pair of jeans, pink cowboy boots and a pink checked shirt. I grabbed my Stetson and dragged Nick outside with me.

'This, my friend, is Tally.' I said, showing him the pale brown horse with black hair in the barn.

'She's beautiful.' said Nick, daring to stroke her nose. I laughed.

'She wont bite! Anyways, we're going to ride her.' I declared, fastening the bridle and leading her out into the farmyard.

'Like, bareback?' asked Nick, shaking.

'Yeah! Its more fun and exciting.' I said, jumping onto Tally's back.

'Um, yeah, I'm not good with the whole on the back of the horse while its moving.' admitted Nick, blushing. Ah.

'Jump on, and trust me!' I said, hauling him up behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist.

I clicked my tongue and Tally set off along the dusty path. I could feel Nick shaking behind me. I let the rein go with one hand and stroked his hand gently.

'No! No way! If you think its gonna happen, you can go to hell!' protested Nick as we came to a river.

'Been there, its too hot.' I joked, turning Tally back. Nick smiled and kissed the back of my head (or my hair!).

When we got back to the barn, Nick jumped off and fled. I rolled my eyes and took off Tally's bridle. I swapped it for the red head collar hanging on the hook next to the stall.

'Bye, Tals.' I said, rubbing my face against hers. She whinnied appreciatively, and I walked back up to the house to see Nick on the rug in front of the fire. I walked over and sat next to him.

'I really don't like horses.' he shuddered. I leant my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped itself instinctively around my waist.

'Hey, you two, dinner.' said Aunt Dolly from the dining room. I stood up and Nick followed me in. Mamaw passed out plates of chicken and rice.

'Thanks, Mamaw.' I said, taking my plate and passing Nick his. Nick nodded in agreement. We sat and ate in silence.

'So, Miley. Well, there's no easy way to break this to you, but we think you should stay with us.' said Mamaw. I choked on my orange juice.

'Why! I'm fine Mamaw! Sure, I have a few scars, but its not as if I cant take care of myself!' I yelled. Sure, I missed Tennessee and it was wonderful to see Mamaw and Aunt Dolly again, but I was _not _moving back!

'Its not you, Miley, we just don't trust Amanda.' said Mamaw, trying to soften her voice.

'Mamaw! I don't live with Manda anymore! I moved in with Nick.' I said, piling up the plates, trying my hardest to stay calm. Mamaw nodded and took the plates from me.

'Smiley, Nick! They're showing The Goonies!' squealed Aunt Dolly. I ran through to the living room and jumped on the couch. Nick laughed but came in after me.

We watched the movie, and it ended at about half eleven. I had fell asleep, my head in Nick's lap, him stroking my hair.

'We should probably get her in bed. She'll be really grumpy with a bad back if we leave her like that.' whispered Aunt Dolly.

'I got it.' replied Nick, lifting me up. He carried me up into the room and laid me on the bed. I felt the covers being tucked around me and then Nick edging in next to me.

'Night, beautiful.' he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Its been a week since we returned from Tennessee - a very hectic week at that. Demi had turned up, very upset because her little dog Misty had to get put down. Taylor turned up with Carrie in floods of tears, because she'd finished with Joe.

'What a hectic week.' said Nick, handing me a hot chocolate and sitting next to me on the couch.

'Yeah. Still, lets concentrate on _us _for now, eh?' I replied, throwing a few marshmallows in my hot chocolate.

'Agreed. We need some time to ourselves.' said Nick, unplugging the phone and locking the door. 'Problem of unwanted visitors _solved!_'

I laughed and snuggled into his chest. It was just like him to do that.

'Nicky! I wanna go out tonight!' I said, kissing along his jaw line.

'Mhmm, and why would that be?' Nick asked me, rubbing my back.

'We have a little something to celebrate.' I replied, clasping my stomach loosely. 'I'm pregnant.'

'Oh. My. God. THAT'S AWESOME!' squealed Nick, hugging me wildly. 'But wait, what about college?'

'Guess you'll have to go without me.' I said, grabbing his hand. He smiled down at me.

'If you feel you can cope.' he said, kissing my forehead. I smiled back, then went to get changed. I found a green dress that ended about two inches above my knees. I polished an old pair of green patent high heels and slipped them on too. I let my hair go natural and added a green butterfly slide.

'I'm ready!' I declared, walking into the living room. Nick was wearing a grey suit, white shirt and green tie.

'I knew it! The dress is too tight - I'll go change.' I said, turning around, but Nick grabbed my hand.

'You look fine. Boyfriends honour.' he declared, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

'Ok,' I said, walking out the door with him, but I couldn't help notice he kept checking his top pocket nervously.

**Lol cliff-hanger! Any names for little baby Munroe? (remember, that's Nick's surname in this!)**

**So, what do you thinks in his pocket he keeps nervously checking? Answer in reviews, the button is feeling lonely! And next upload with 3 reviews? I'm actually thinking of discontinuing this story! I barely get 5 reviews a chapter! *Hint Hint***


	6. Chapter 6

_**Abused. Hurt. Alone.**_

_**It's an ENGAGEMENT RING! Yahh! Still considering baby names, I'll confirm the sex and name of the baby next chapter. Read and review :D Whenever I upload it now, its underlined and it wont let me undo it! Any help from anyone is very much accepted, because when I read a fic, if its underlined it puts me off and I always try to avoid it in my work.**_

_MILEYS POV_

'_What do you want. Pick anything - I'm paying!' said Nick firmly. I pondered the menu._

'_Yum! The seafood selection looks good.' I replied, smiling._

'_Good choice, Miss Miley.' replied Nick, laughing. The waiter came and we got a seafood selection each, and two diet cokes. I admired the restaurant. We were in a booth in the back corner, with rose bushes all around us._

_Nick saw me staring and picked a rose up. Smiling, he tied it around the strap of my dress._

'_We have more than one occasion to celebrate tonight.' said Nick, smiling, but stuttering. 'Will you marry me?'_

_I nearly passed out when he got down on one knee in front of the whole restaurant. I didn't need any time to think of an answer._

'_Yes. Of course.' I replied, tears streaming down my face. Nick stood up and slid the ring onto my finger, then hugged me, wiping my tears. The onlookers had begun to cheer._

'_I love you.' he whispered, kissing my cheek._

'_I love you too.' I replied, placing a gentle kiss on his lips._

'_That was nice, freakish nice.' I said as we were walking home._

'_Do you mean it? Or did you just say yes because of the crowd?' asked Nick. What? Is he accusing me of lying?_

'_Well, if you think I'm lying, the yes is real, but tomorrow morning it might not be!' I yelled, opening the door and running inside. I pulled on a pair of pyjamas and pulled the bedcovers right up over my head and started crying._

_The next day I woke up a hell of a lot later than usual. I went through to the kitchen and found Nick sitting at the table._

'_Look, Nick-' I was cut off by my own vomit. I ran to the bin and I felt someone hold my hair back._

'_There, you okay? Anyway, I was thinking, and well, I was wrong to even think you would have lied.' blushed Nick, playing with his fingers._

'_Its okay. I didn't mean what I said either. It was the hormones, pregnancy fucks up your body.' I replied, hugging him._

'_So, Mrs Munroe, what do you want to do today?' asked Nick, a broad grin on his face. _

'_Technically, I'm STILL Miss Stewart. And I want to go to your parents. We need to tell them about the pregnancy.' I replied. Nick nodded._

'_Well then, Miley, go get your coat.'_

_I grabbed my red cagoule and pulled it on over my pyjamas. Denise wouldn't care. Nick drove us there and we went inside. Denise looked at my hand._

'_Oh my! She said yes!' she exclaimed, hugging us both. _

'_Yeah, I did. But there's something else-' I began, choking. How was she going to take this? 'I-I'm pregnant.' I blurted out. _

'_That's wonderful.' said Denise, looking at us. Then she turned to face the kitchen door. 'Paul! Get your lazy butt in here! Your daughter-in-law is carrying our second grandchild!'_

'_What the fuck? You serious? They're eighteen!' yelled back the voice of Paul, Nick's dad._

'_Just ignore him, you two, sit down! We need to contact your gran, Nick! And your family too, Miley!' said Denise, handing Nick the phone._

'_Em, hi grandmamma.' said Nick, after pressing the speaker phone button._

'_Little Nicholas? Is that you? You must be, fifteen now?' replied a croaky old voice from the other end of the line._

'_I'm eighteen, grandmamma. And there's some news.' replied Nick confidently. 'My fiancée, Miley, well, shes pregnant.'_

'_Nicholas Munroe! You knocked her up before you're married? Didn't your mother teach you anything?' yelled back the old woman, very angrily._

_Denise pressed the end call button and handed the phone to me. I dialled Mamaws number. Aunt Dolly would be there most likely._

'_Mamaw? Aunt Dolly?' I asked, putting the phone on speaker._

'_What is it, Little Smiley? Do you want me to go get Mamaw so you can talk to us both?' replied Aunt Dolly._

'_Please.' I said nervously._

'_What is it?' asked Mamaw._

'_Well, Nick proposed.' I said, going for the good news first - the pregnancy was still in undecided waters._

'_That's amazing! I hope you said yes!' said Aunt Dolly happily._

'_I did. And I'm pregnant.' I said, breathing deeply._

'_So I'll be expecting scan pictures of my great grandchild?' laughed Mamaw. _

'_Yeah, I guess you will. Um, bye!'_

_I ended the call and gave the phone back to Denise._

'_They took it ok.' hedged Nick. I nodded and he pulled me onto his lap, as if I was a baby, not the one about to mother one._

'_Sorry, but I feel really really tired.' I murmured, leaning on his shoulder and drifting off._

'_Nick, leave her be, she'll be tired.' whispered Denise, walking away. Nick wriggled around into a comfier position and then started stroking my hair and face._

'_Thanks.' I said, kissing his hand gently._

_NICKS POV_

_I looked down at Miley sleeping in my arms. I wriggled around so I could escape without waking her. I stood up and lifted her gently. I carried her up the stairs, into the room I had. The faded posters still hung limply on the wall. I laid Miley gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her._

'_Night, beautiful.' I murmured, lying on top of the covers next to her._

_She woke up a few hours later._

_MILEYS POV_

_I woke up in Nick's bed. I'm guessing he put me here. I turned to see him staring at me._

'_You pervert! Stop watching me sleep!' I said, hitting him in the head with his own pillow._

'_I just wanted you to know where you were when you woke up.' replied Nick, smiling slightly._

'_Nick, I'm pregnant, not a drugged up alcoholic.' I said, sitting up. I kissed him lightly and then got up off the bed._

'_I know, I just, forget it.' he mumbled, following after me._

'_So, do you want a boy or a girl?' I asked when we were on the couch downstairs._

'_I want a girl, because then she'll look just like you, and she'll make a guy really happy.' replied Nick, rubbing my hand in his._

'_Yeah, but then she'll end up like this- pregnant at eighteen.' I said, tapping my stomach. 'I want a boy. Because I imagine him to have your hair, my eyes, and your smile. That would be perfect.' _

'_Yeah, but no-one says this will be our only kid.' said Nick, kissing my forehead._

'_Slow down, Carlos.' I muttered, pushing his head back._

'_So, whens your due date?' asked Nick, wrapping his arm around me._

'_March the 5th__.' I replied, leaning against his chest._

'_So she/he will be about a year younger than Carrie? Her birthday is the eleventh of January.' said Nick, pulling a strand of hair from my face._

'_Awesome. Now I'm thinking we need to head home.' I answered, taking his hand and we walked out the door._

_**So, (this is a tricky riddle) explain,**_

_**To love is to love**_

_**To love is to hate,**_

_**To hate is to hate.**_

_**And any names for baby? I have picked the sex, names still accepted. And YOU DONT NEED TO BE A MEMBER TO REVIEW! Click the button, he's lonely. :L**_


	7. Chapter 7

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**The baby's a little boy. Nick Jr. Thank you for all the names but I picked - mwah! I'm evil, you'll find out sometime in this chapter.**

**What I think the riddle means - you **_**love **_**to **_**love **_**something because you really like it and you think its amazing**

**You **_**hate to love**_** something because people think you're not right obsessing over it.**

**You **_**hate to hate **_**something because its beautiful/whtevr even though it scares/terrifies you.**

MILEYS POV

Seven Months Later.

'Nick, I swear to god we are NEVER having sex again!!' I screamed, literally ripping Nick and Denise's hands off.

'We've ran into some problems - the umbilical cord is too short. You need a c-section.' said one of the nurses.

'I. Don't. Fucking. Care!' I yelled. 'Just get the fucking thing out!'

I could feel the sweat run down my face.

'Nick, do you still love me?' I asked breathlessly. 'Even though I look like shit right now?'

'Course I do. And its my fault you look like sh- fuck!' he screamed, as I grabbed his hand again.

* * *

'Miss Stewart, say hello to your son.' declared Evangeline, the midwife.

'Say hello? I'd rather give him a slap! All that pain he caused.' I replied, still heavily drugged.

'Miles, you cant mean that-' said Nick, rocking the bundle in his arms.

'Course she doesn't!' said Denise. 'She's just in pain, and heavily under medication.' She went over and rubbed her finger along the head of our son. 'I remember how I was after you.'

I smiled at them and fell asleep.

I woke up and saw our son in a cot next to me, and Nick was asleep in the chair.

'Okurimono. That's his name, Okurimono.' I said, waking Nick.

'What?' he asked, confused.

'His name is Okurimono. It means gift in Japanese!' I insisted.

'It's a beautiful name.' agreed Nick. 'And he is a gift. So, it's a go!' he handed me Okurimono and I looked at him properly for the first time.

'He had Nick's curls and his smile. His skin was a pinkie shade and his eyes were pale blue.

'Just like your vision.' said Nick, smiling.

'But all babies are born with blue eyes, Okurimono's will probably change to be just like yours.' I said, handing him delicately to Nick.

'Ah. But they're exactly the same shade as yours. They'll stay that way.'

Nick's speech was interrupted by Demi running in, pulling Selena behind her.

'I wanna see my godchild.' declared Demi, folding her arms.

'Who says you're godmother? I could pick Taylor. Even Manda.' I said sarcastically.

'I don't hear my name being mentioned.' spat Selena venomously.

'I don't see why it should, you've ignored me since I went out with Nick, nearly four years ago. Why the hell are you even here?' I said demandingly, not wanting to yell with Okurimono in the room.

'Beats me.' she replied, storming out. Demi hugged Okurimono and went after Selena. Taylor and Carrie were the next visitors.

'Is that your baby? He's cute. Whats his name?' asked Carrie, climbing across the bed.

'His names Okurimono. It means 'gift' in Japanese.' I told her.

'Okmon?' said Carrie, a little confused.

'No, Okurimono.' corrected Nick, 'But you can call him Okuri. Just his special cousin can call him that.'

After a while, they left and we had a bit of time to ourselves. I played with Okurimono's hair and kissed him gently to get him to sleep.

'Smiley? We at the right room?' asked Aunt Dolly, peering round the door.

'Yeah! Welcome to the room of Miley, Nick and Okurimono Munroe!' I said, striking a pose.

'Less sass, missy, you have a son now.' said Mamaw.

'Isn't he adorable? Okurimono means gift in Japanese.' I said, handing Okurimono to Mamaw.

'Well, he certainly is a gift.' said Aunt Dolly, stroking his curls. 'I hope you bring him to meet us when he's older.'

'Course I will! Even though he'll live here, he's always going to have a home in Tennessee, just like me.' I said, taking him back in my arms.

'Miley? Are you really here or is that a rumour?' asked Alex, peering round the door. So she had made an appearance.

'Yeah, I'm in here. Who are you and how do you know my name?' I said with gravitas.

'Mi, I'm Alex, your big sister, you can't have forgotten me!' she exclaimed, hugging Aunt Dolly.

'I know who you are, and you have the nerve to come in here and call me your sister? You left me! You called me a liar! And if you think for one minute you're going to be allowed in my son's life, you have another thing coming.' I said, shielding Okurimono's face from her.

'Fine, but when you need money to raise that bastard, don't come crying to me. And yeah, I am calling him a bastard, you're not married yet, are you?' said Alex, storming out. Mamaw and Aunt Dolly went after her.

'Miley Stewart? You're okay, you and Nick can take Okurimono home.' said Evangeline, re-appearing. She had said Okurimono as if it was a swear word. And I was going to make her my friend. Ah well.

We packed up the few items we had and went back to our apartment. We had painted the guest room a pale blue.

'Okurimono! Wake up! Time to see your new house!.' I crooned, tickling his chin. His eyes opened wide and he began to wriggle his fingers in the air.

'I think he's going to have a happy life.' said Nick, coming over and hugging me.

**Okurimono! Nice name, isn't it? Because a baby really is a gift. I had a lot of awesome name suggestions, but I went for one I though meant something. Thank you for all the suggestions. 4 reviews to update. I may use some of the names in the future, though. Getting less and less reviews so I'm thinking of quitting this! The first two members who review THIS CHAPTER will be mailed an extract from the next chapter. If you're not a member, you can still review, but you unfortunately cant get a preview.**


	8. Chapter 8

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

MILEYS POV

A Year Later.

It was a traditional sunny L.A Saturday.

'Mama!' called Okurimono from his room. I went through to find Nick lying asleep on Okurimono's beanbag chair.

'Baby, wake up. We're meeting Taylor and Carrie at the beach.'

'No, me and Okuri are, you're staying here.' said Nick, waking up. 'My mums coming round to talk with you about something or other.'

'Yeah, just go get changed. I'll get Okurimono done.' I said. I helped Nick up and he went to get changed.

I lifted Okurimono up and put a fresh nappy on him. I gently pulled a white t-shirt over his head and then put on his denim dungarees.

'You're going to see Carrie.' I said, holding his hand as he stumbled his way into the living room.

'Dada!' said Okurimono, jumping into Nick's legs. I laughed and sat on the couch.

'See ya later, sweetie, don't you worry.' said Nick, lifting Okurimono onto his shoulders and kissing me goodbye.

He went out, carrying Okurimono.

I put on the tv and got myself a hot chocolate - it was nice to have some 'me time' without Okurimono moaning at me to play dinosaurs or something like that.

It was at the end of a film when Denise came.

'Miley, you ok?' she asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

'Yeah, so, what do you want to talk about?' I asked, putting the empty cup on the table.

'Well, you and Nick obviously love Okuri, and I wouldn't want to pressure you but-'

NICKS POV

'Okuri! Catch it!' said Carrie, throwing a Frisbee.

I laughed and picked it up. I gave it to Okuri and he threw it, but it only landed a few feet away from him.

'Kids! Ice cream!' said Taylor, walking over with two huge cones.

'Taylor! You cant give that to Okuri! Miley'll blow her nut!' I protested, pulling it from Okuri and eating some of it.

'Ohh, Miley's hardly going to know.' said Taylor spitefully. She pulled out her cell and phoned Martin, her boyfriend.

I picked up Okuri and gave him the little bit of the ice cream Miley would allow. He ate it pleasantly and I started to walk him home.

**Short compared to my usual standards, but its kind of a filler, because I don't want to give away the Miley/Denise plot until halfway through the next chapter. Guesses are accepted!**


	9. Chapter 9

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**This chapter is when the Miley/Denise plot is revealed! it's the climax.**

MILEYS POV

'Hey, honey, how are you?' asked Nick, sitting next to me on the couch.

'I'm okay.' I murmured, taking the sleeping Okurimono from his arms.

'I love you, Miley, and I want to know what my mum was talking to you about.' said Nick, kissing my forehead.

'I will tell, just not now, I'm still getting to grips with it myself.' I replied, carrying Okurimono into his crib.

'I love you, baby.' I said, kissing his forehead, tears falling onto his hair that was oh-so-like Nicks.

'Miles, this is tearing me apart to see you like this.' said Nick, wrapping his arms around me softly.

'Can we just forget about it for a bit? it's the last thing I want to talk about. I just don't want Okurimono to think-' I was cut off by Nick's lips on mine.

'Don't get yourself worked up. You're going to make yourself ill.' he said, pulling away. He lifted me and I clung around his neck like a monkey.

'Its just so hard.' I whispered, a tear running down my cheek.

* * *

I woke up the next day lying next to Nick, his hand on my cheek. I moved it gently and got up. I was pulling on a t-shirt when Nick woke up.

'Nick- we gotta - omigosh! Stop staring' I said, pulling the t-shirt down and brushing my hair.

'Sorry. So what was my mum talking to you about?' he asked, sitting up.

'I promise to god that I'll tell you later, okay, but I gotta feed Okurimono.' I said, leaving the room and leaving him sitting there.

I walked into Okurimono's room and looked at the far edge, with the spare single bed, dresser and table. A tear filled my eye as I picked up Okurimono and gave him his bottle.

I started to cry, my tears landing on his face. He gave me a confused look.

'You're too young to understand, Okurimono.' I wept. I felt arms wrap around me.

'It's okay; I'm always here.' murmured Nick into my hair.

'I know that. I just feel - I don't know what I feel.' I said, putting Okurimono in his playpen.

'Please tell me what my mum wanted to talk to you about.' said Nick, looking deep into my eyes.

'Ok well, your mum said it was completely our decision--'

* * *

'Sam! Go meet Miley and Nick.' said Denise, prodding the ten year old lightly in the back.

She shuffled forward, her auburn pigtails bouncing.

'Hi.' she mumbled, holding her hand out to me.

'Nope. I'm a hugger.' I said, hugging her tightly. I felt her tense up. I released her and Nick gave her another smile.

'I'm the same, sorry.' he laughed, holding his arms open. Sam sighed and hugged him.

She looked from me to Nick, then heard Okurimono crying in his pram. She darted over and started calming him.

'What's his name?' she mumbled, rocking him.

'Okurimono.' I replied. 'You're so good with him.'

'I have a little sister.' she replied vaguely.

'Well, we'd better get you back. Thanks, mum.' said Nick.

* * *

NICKS POV

Adoption. That's what it was. Sam came from an abusive background, and they wanted someone that could relate to her, so my mum put Miley forward.

'Well, I'm Nick, and this is Miley.' I said, trying to make conversation on the walk home. Miley was pushing Okurimono's pram.

'I don't want to sound rude or anything, but whats the deal with you two.' said Sam, 'Are you married or what?'

'Engaged.' said Miley, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

'Right.' mumbled Sam, stepping in the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**This chapter is most definitely the worst in my opinion. Its meaningless drivel. So, just stick with it! It gets better! Promise!**

MILEYS POV

'Demi, what are you two doing?' I asked, walking into the living room, Okurimono in my arms. Sam and Demi were playing one of Nick's old videogames.

'Playing Monster Smash Seven so please be quiet!' replied Demi, hunching over the gamepad. Sam nodded in agreement.

'Ok, Dems, I'm putting Okurimono to bed, please don't forget about him.' I said doubtfully. 'You know what? I'll drop him in at Denise's, you just watch Sam.'

'Don't you trust us?' asked Sam, pausing the game.

'I trust you Sam, but Demi can be very misleading.' I replied truthfully. They both shrugged. I sighed and started walking to Denise's. I was there and back within about ten minutes.

'Bye, Miley, see you.' Sam said, hugging me as I went out for my date with Nick. I wouldn't really call it a date- more like a meeting. We were planning the wedding.

* * *

When I got to the restaurant, I slid into the booth next to Nick.

'I've short listed the songs, caterers and flowers. You definitely want to be married in the yard of your Mamaw's house, and that's fine.' he said.

'I want it to be in a week. I don't want everything fancy, not on a farm, so I wont need to buy a dress.' I said. Nick nodded.

'So, obviously we need music. Here Comes The Bride for you walking the aisle is obvious -'

I cut him off. 'Not necessarily, I heard of this Scottish couple who got married in Cyprus, and they walked the aisle to 'Scotland The Brave''

'Ok then, but we definitely, must, no choice, have 'My Girl' by The Temptations.' said Nick. We slid into a smooth conversation, agreeing on almost everything.

By the end of the evening, we had everything sorted. White and red roses were our choice of flowers. Nick was going to be wearing black jeans, a shirt, white neck scarf and white boots.

The music was sorted aswell. In playing order, we had-

My Girl - The Temptations,

Replay - Iyaz,

All Star - Smashmouth

Here Comes The Bride

When You Look Me In The Eyes - The 'Grey' Brothers,

Sakura Kiss - Chiekco Kawabe

All that was left was getting to Tennessee. Demi, Carrie and Taylor were coming, as were Okurimono and Sam. Denise, Paul and Joe were coming and Mamaw and Aunt Dolly are obviously going to be there.

'We could leave tomorrow, stay for a bit, have the wedding then leave Sam and Okuri with your Mamaw when we go to Hawaii.' suggested Nick. I nodded.

'Lets go pack.' I said, running in the door.

* * *

'Can I get some coke please?' asked Sam, handing a dollar over to the air hostess. She was at the end of the row, blowing all our money on magazines and juice. I was next to her, Okurimono on my lap, and Nick was at the window.

'Make that two.' I added, passing another coin over. Nick had fell asleep long ago, it happened every time.

Sam and I started playing paper games, she was really good at hangman, then we started to talk about our favourite things.

'My favourite song is Teenager in Love, my favourite tv show is Ouran High School Host Club, and my favourite book is Jane Eyre.' said Sam. I nodded.

'My favourite song is New York, my favourite tv show is the Alvin and The Chipmunks cartoon and my favourite book is King Lear.' I replied.

'_All cabin crew to return to seats.' _

The pilots voice boomed through the cabin. Sam done up her seatbelt and before we knew it, we were on a bus going to Mamaws farm.

'Miley! You look so different!' said Aunt Dolly as I ran into her arms. I hugged her and her shoulder got slightly wet. Sam stood back, until Aunt Dolly pulled her in aswell.

'Whatever you do, don't let her talk you into riding Tally.' said Nick as he passed, taking everything inside. Sam laughed and I nudged her inside.

'We have a wedding to organise.' said Mamaw, standing in the kitchen door. I ran at her and hugged her.

'I'm taking Sam and Okurimono out to see Tally. Nicks shattered, so he's going to go to sleep.' I said, hoisting Okurimono up on my hip.

'Your children and your horse.' said Mamaw, handing me the mallet we used to open the latch on the barn.

When we got to the barn, Sam took Okurimono from me and I started hitting the latch until it came undone. I walked up to Tally's stall and rubbed my face against hers.

'I've missed you girl.' I wept, rubbing under her chin.

'Have you ever thought of emigrating to Tennessee?' asked Sam, opening the latch on the door of the loose box. I saw Okurimono climbing the pile of hay bales.

'I was going to, then I don't know what happened.' I admitted, placing the blanket on Tally's back. 'I probably should now, with you two though.'

'Nick wouldn't mind. You can tell by the way he looks at you that he'd commit murder to keep you happy.' said Sam, climbing onto Tally's back. I grabbed Okurimono and climbed up behind her.

'You seem an experienced rider. Are you not telling me something?' I hissed in her ear. She blushed slightly.

'I'll tell you later. I just need your trust.' she said, squeezing my hand slightly.

'Fine with me.' I replied, smiling at her. I urged Tally down the path towards the river. I was certain Sam wouldn't be as fussy as Nick.

When we got back, I was considerably happier. I had shown Sam a few of the sights and she was amazed all the beauty was so near to her.

I climbed upstairs and lay on the bed next to Nick. He smiled in his sleep and pulled me into a hug.

**Like I said, total meaningless drivel, but I have to set the scene for the wedding! The next chapter will be Demi or Taylors POV, arranging all the stuff. And for the songs played, I put my iPod on shuffle! And the Scottish couple that got married in Cyprus that walked the aisle to Scotland the Brave were my Aunt and Uncle ! Lol.**

**Quiz (there hasn't been a proper one in a while) - Do you think 'Here We Go Again' by Demi Lovato is a song that could have been purposely written for Niley?**


	11. Hen Night

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**It probably wasn't, but it could have been. Because in the song, the couple are on and off, breaking each others hearts - to me, it just SCREAMS Niley!!**

Taylors POV

'Demi! Get that rose bush over next to the altar! Not there!' I dictated, watching Demi struggle with the plant pot.

'You could help, y'know!' she yelled, placing the pot next to the altar.

'Eww! Farm, mud! Nails! I'm meeting Brody tonight! I gotta be perfect!' I yelled back. Honestly, can she think of anyone but herself?

'Stop being so self centred, Tayz! Anyway, aren't you dating Gerard?' said Demi, littering the seats with petals.

'Wrong! I'm dating Brody, Gerard and Freddie. And before you start, I could date all them and fifty others, I haven't agreed to be ones girlfriend.' I replied, how dumb is this chick?

'What about Carrie, have you ever thought how this might affect her?' said Demi, now tying ribbons across trees and doors.

'She's a good sport, she's coping very well, and I need you to watch her tonight.' I said, sitting on the edge of the hammock.

'I cant! Its Miley's hen party! You're actually missing that to see Kyle?' said Demi. Shit. The hen party! Ah well.

'Shit happens, Demi, and I saw Kyle last night! Its Brody tonight.' I said, getting out my blackberry.

'You know Taylor, I cant believe you! Miley was there for you all through Joe, she babysat Carrie for weeks on end! And then you miss her hen do! You know what you are Taylor? You're a slut!' yelled Demi, storming inside crying.

Who needs her? I walked inside and bumped into Mamaw.

'Its wonderful, you two have done an excellent job!' she praised. I pushed past her and went to the hotel I was staying in.

MILEYS POV

'Hen night baby' I screamed, jumping onto Demi's back. Emily, Miranda and Anna behind us. We were dressed as schoolgirls. We were wearing white shirts with most of the buttons undone, either very short black skirts or shorts and tiaras. I had a huge banner saying 'Bride to Be' trailing from my waist.

'We're going to get arrested!' said Anna, opening a bottle of champagne and spraying it over us all.

The plan was to get around as many bars as we could, then crash in Demi's hotel room - but we all knew we'd get arrested or reported or banned from a few bars first.

'This is going to be amazing!' screamed Emily, running across a road and landing in a bush.

'If that's her sober, I cant wait to see her pished.' I laughed, jumping off Demi's back. She pushed me and we stumbled along the street to the first bar.

'Hey! Hen night! Get in here - two free rounds and any cd you want played gets played!' said the barwoman. After a lot of debating, we picked a Snow Patrol mix cd.

'This is amazing!' I yelled as me and Anna tap danced along the bar. Emily jumped up next to us but Demi was long gone.

'Time to move on girls!' she screamed, throwing confetti at us.

* * *

Many bars later, we tipsily stumbled up the path to the hotel Demi was in. We used the fire escape and collapsed on the bed in her room.

'To my last night as Miss Stewart!' I screamed, taking a running jump at the couch.

'Some people are trying to sleep!' came a muffled voice from Taylors room. Bitch. I give up all my time for her and she cant even come to my hen party.

'Yeah, we are!' yelled a deeper voice.

'Brody?' asked Demi, lying back on the bed.

'Whos Brody? I'm Brooklyn!' yelled back the voice.

'Way to ruin a party, slut!' we chorused, collapsing totally pished, on the floor, table or any other surface.

**Short, I know, I know, but the next one is the wedding, ie extra long! And I have **_**nothing against**_** Taylor Swift, but I needed one character like that for the deeper storyline. The only person I truly hate is Selena. And yeah, this will be the last update until the sixteenth of April because I'm going to Lanzarote on Thursday, but I promise an update the minute I get back :)**


	12. Wedding

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**The Weddin****g! And Honeymoon Part one! That means a long chapter, filled with drama and comedy.**

**Sorry for the delayed update! But if you've been watching CNN/sky/any news channel, you'll know about the freaking Icelandic volcano, that stranded me in Lanzarote!**

MILEYS POV

'Wake up, blushing bride.'

I looked up to see Demi standing over me. I got up shakily and saw a messy apartment room.

'Were we _that _pished?' I asked Demi, sitting on the edge of the bed. She nodded.

'Well, I'd better get ready.' I said, opening the wardrobe. I pulled out the dress and the many items of underwear.

I sat in my dress while Anna curled my hair and Emily done my make up. Demi swept past, feeding me yoghurt like I was Okurimono's age.

'I can eat myself, y'know!' I protested, crossing my arms.

'You look beautiful, and when you get nervous, you shake, and that dress is NOT getting ruined.' said Demi, sitting next to me. As much as I hate to admit it, she was right.

'Your carriage awaits!' declared Anna, taking my hand and leading me downstairs. I followed her, Demi and Emily in their dresses behind me. Anna was too shy to walk as a bridesmaid, so she was doing the photography.

I climbed into the horse drawn carriage, Anna say across from me with her camera, and Demi and Emily sat on either side of me. We done totally stupid and ridiculous poses, then serious ones, then we pretended to be nuns.

'You three are nuts!' laughed Anna, as she took a picture of us with me lying across their laps.

'I guess we're not totally _UN-_pished. We still have some alcohol in us.' said Demi, flinging her hair band behind her.

After a lot of randomised photos, we got near to the gates of Mamaws farm.

NICKS POV

'Nick! Stop worrying! She'll turn up.' said Sam, walking towards me and hugging me.

'I know she will, but I'm NERVOUS! Not scared.' I replied, lying through my teeth. It must have shown on my face.

'I'll go get Okuri.' said Sam hurriedly, fleeing the room. I sat on the chair and sighed. So much worry was in my body.

'Nicholas? You okay? You look slightly sickly.' said Miley's Aunt Dolly, coming in and sitting next to me.

'I'm just- I don't-' my words drifted away into nothingness.

'You're scared she wont turn up?' said Aunt Dolly, putting her arm around my shoulders.

I nodded.

'Well, Nick, I know Miley, and she would NEVER do that to anyone, least of all you.' she said sweetly.

'I guess, but its still weird, because theres always that little voice saying 'what if'' I replied, relaxing a little.

'I know, Nick, but you need to follow your heart.' said Aunt Dolly, chuckling slightly, 'And NOW your heart better be saying, 'lets go stand at the altar!''

'I guess.' I said, standing up and walking downstairs with her.

MILEYS POV

'That's us here.' said Anna, getting out of the cart. I followed Demi and Emily out. We walked across the sidewalk and just as we turned the path to enter the yard, we saw someone at the gate.

I recognised those eyes. I recognised the hair. It was unmistakably my father.

'This is NOT on.' I grumbled, walking up to him.

Demi had a look of utter horror on her face.

'Just what the HELL do you think you're doing here?' I yelled, fighting back tears. He was going to ruin this!

'Honey, you're going to ditch this guy and move back in with me. You're too young to be living with him.' he said, grabbing my wrists.

'Dad! I am NOT leaving Nick at the altar! And I'll move back in with you if the world blows up tomorrow!' I yelled, tears pouring down my face.

'Honey-'

'DON'T YOU HONEY ME! I'm nineteen! I have a son and an adoptive daughter! I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions!' I screamed, my voice cracking.

'Come on.' said Demi. We all pushed past him and he slid down against the wall.

'Miley! You okay?' asked Mamaw, walking up to me.

'He's here.' I wept into her shoulder.

'I'll go get rid of him. You go get on with your big day.' she whispered, hugging me.

If only it were that simple. The organ blared and I walked up with Demi and Emily. I met up with Nick and he took my hand.

'I look a mess. I'm sorry.' I said, sniffing.

'You look beautiful, because you're mine.' he replied, clasping my hand. I smiled and turned to the front.

'Nick, if you want to call this off and wait until you-know-who is gone, that's fine with me.' I hissed.

'No, its today or never. I don't care if King Kong turned up.' he replied.

I clutched his hand gratefully. Not many people would do that.

I zoned out, worrying over my makeup and that state of my dress.

I stuttered through the vows. Taylor shot me daggers from the congregation. Not that she had any right to, but it made me more nervous and I started to cry slightly.

When I was done, Nick pulled me to him and I wept into his chest. He rubbed my face and used his thumb to wipe away my tears.

'I love you.' I wept. I felt his chin rest on my head and I cried into his shoulder.

'See, shes too young for all this! He's probably pressured her into it!' said my dad audibly. So he was still here.

'Don't get worked up. Its over now, we just need to get a few pictures.' whispered Nick, kissing my temple.

'But I look terrible-'

'Not as bad as when you were in labour with Okurimono.' joked Nick. In spite of everything, I smiled slightly.

We walked down to the yard and posed for a few pictures, just us, then me and Sam and Okurimono, all the family combinations. Then Sam went to the paddock and got Tally. Me and Nick done a few 'Prince Charming' poses on her, then we went into the barn where it had been decorated with stuff.

'Thanks for ruining everything!' I spat as we walked past my dad. Nick had his arms around me firmly, because he knew I would lunge at him if I had the chance.

'I'm okay, don't worry, I wont do anything stupid.' I said, sitting down in between Mamaw and Nick.

'He wouldn't leave, honey. He said he wanted to be at his baby girl's wedding, then he'd leave. I knew he was going to make a remark like that at one point.' said Mamaw. I understood her completely. My dad could be completely domineering.

'Its okay. Everything is fine now.' I said, hugging Nick.

'I can see that. I'll go get Okurimono, and bring him to say bye to you. You need to be at the airport in two hours.

'Yeah. Hawaii here we come!' I said, punching the air.

I went up to my room at Mamaws and changed into jeans, cowboy boots, a checked shirt and I brushed my hair into waves.

'Hello beautiful.' said Nick, smiling at me from the bottom of the stairs. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

'Bye!' 'See you two in a week!' 'Take care!' were among the goodbyes we got. Sam hugged us, finally comfortable to do so, and Okurimono clapped.

We climbed onto the taxi and went off toward the airport.

* * *

'That was stressful.' I said, lying back on the airplane seat a few hours later.

'You're telling me! I knew you wouldn't, but there was this little voice eating away at me saying 'shes not coming! Give up' all morning. It sounds crazy now' said Nick, holding my hand.

'The same thing was happening to me.' I confessed, 'I was freaking out.'

I opened my hand luggage and pulled out the book I had brought.

'I like that book.' said Nick, looking over my shoulder. I laughed and started to read.

'Hey, Nick, Okurimono will be two next month, and Sam will be eleven in two months.' I said.

'You trying to drop a hint?' hissed Nick in my ear, kissing my neck.

'I might be.' I whispered, pushing his head away.

* * *

After an exhausting plane flight, we landed in Honolulu.

'I wanna go to the beach.' I pouted. Nick laughed,

'Not a problem, do you like beaches at two am then?'

'No. I just wanna go to the beach.' I replied, picking up my suitcase.

We dropped our bags in the hotel and sat looking around for a bit.

'That could come in handy. The fire escape is right at our window.' Nick pushed the window. 'And the alarms broken. We'll never have to go to reception.'

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the beach. I lay down under a palm tree and looked out to the ocean.

'Hawaii is so beautiful.' said Nick, lying next to me. He pulled me on top of him, so our foreheads were touching.

'What am I then?' I said, pretending to be hurt.

'Hmm, sexy, beautiful, kind, pretty, adorable, cute-' said Nick. 'The list goes on and on.'

I smiled and connected our lips. He rubbed his tongue along my lip and I let it linger before opening my mouth.

'Mi.' Nick murmured against my neck. He started rubbing his tongue up and down my soft spot.

'Please don't. Not now. Not here.' I said, directing his lips back to mine.

'Fine then.' replied Nick. He stood up, I was still clinging to him like a monkey. He walked up across the beach toward the street the hotel was on. He lifted me up the fire escape and into the window.

'Don't drop me.' I shrieked, as the stairs wobbled.

Nick climbed in the window and dropped me on the bed.

'I told you not to drop me!' I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

'You trying to say you don't like this?' he whispered in my ear, his hands trailing up my shirt.

NICKS POV

A ray of sunlight hit my face, causing me to wake up. Miley was lying next to me, the covers up to her shoulders.

'Mi, wake up. Miley.' I whispered. I kissed her bare shoulder and she stirred slightly.

'What is it?' she asked, rubbing her eyes.

'We need to get up and go if you want to do something on our honeymoon.' I said, hugging her to my chest.

'Two minutes. Or maybe two days.' she murmured, lying back and burrowing into the squashy pillows.

I sighed and went to get dressed. I put on a white top and pale green boardshorts. I found the sandals I had brought and put them on too.

By this time Miley had woken up. She was waking around in a black and white checked bikini.

'Nick, I know you're staring, so don't deny it.' she said simply, picking up her hairbrush.

'D'ya blame me?' I retorted, hugging her from behind.

'No.' she smirked, opening her suitcase. She pulled out a plastic beach bag and a dress you pull on over your swimming costume.

'Ready?'

She nodded and followed me into the hallway.

**Haha! Niley fluff! Its so cute! Anyway, who liked the wedding being crashed? The story was too predictable, so I put that in as a little twist.**

**Heres something for the next chapter - someone is the same name all the time.**

**SOMEONE gets forced into something, SOMEONE goes missing and leaves a broken hearted partner behind. That same SOMEONE needs help from a new person, who keeps getting leery with SOMEONE making SOMEONE really uncomfortable.**

**Haha ! You gotta wait! Kidding, the someone is ************* (character name, NOT name in real life!)**


	13. Honeymoon Gone Wrong

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**Anyone worked out who someone is?**

MILEYS POV

'Hey, Nick, I'm going to get some ice cream.' I said, jumping off the sandy towel I was sitting on.

'Yeah. No problem.' said Nick, handing me a dollar. 'Get me a chocolate.'

I laughed and stumbled across the beach to the ice cream hut.

'Can I get a chocolate and a strawberry please?' I asked the man, handing over the money.

'Of course you can. Are you a tourist?' replied the man.

'Kind of. I'm on my honeymoon.' I said, taking the cones from him.

NICKS POV

Miley is sure taking a hell of a long time. Ten minutes. Fifteen. TWENTY!

'Where are you?' I said to myself, pulling my shirt off and stuffing it in Miley's bag. A group of blondes walking past giggled and I made a big deal of polishing my ring.

I sat on the sand for a while, daydreaming. I pulled my shirt back on, because the sea breeze was directly in line with where I was sitting.

'You! Get over here!' said a gruff voice, pulling me behind a rock. I felt him or her tie my hands behind my back.

'Who are you?' I asked, wheezing slightly.

'I'm Maliki! I own the ice cream stand. And you're ruining my life.' he said back to me, smiling.

'How? Please, just let me go! I only got married yesterday and I have a ten year old and a one year old.' I pleaded.

'That's the problem. I like your wife, so you're getting set up with my sister Nina. You'll see Miley soon enough, don't worry.' he growled.

'Ok.' I agreed, knowing the more I argued, the less chance I'd get of being with Miley again.

I used my foot to write 'Help, me, please Miley! Love Nick x' in the sand and then I felt Maliki dragging me across the beach. I was threw into the back of a car and knocked out.

* * *

MILEYS POV

'Nick! I got the ice cream but I went and got a bottle of juice aswell.' I announced to the empty beach spot. My bag and towel were lying there, meaning Nick hadn't gone far.

I walked the length of the beach and ended up binning the ice cream. Where was he? I went back up to my bag and stuffed the sandy, deserted towel into it.

I leant against a rock and started to cry into my knees. I had dated Nick for five years. Was this his plan all along? To get my hope up and then drop and shatter it?

'Are you okay? Where are your parents?' asked a couple about Aunt Dolly and Denises age. No, Aunt Dolly's age. Denise was nothing to do with me anymore.

'I'll cope.' I replied, smiling at them. They nodded, but you could tell they didn't believe me. I crawled around to the other side of the rock.

'Oh my god!' I said. Seeing Nick's message in the sand. 'That's what it is. But who?'

I curled up crying again, hating myself for jumping to conclusions. I started to walk along the beach, aimlessly wandering. When I got to a beach hut at the end of the cliffy bit, I saw a sandal lying in the sand.

'That's Nick's! I exclaimed, edging towards the beach hut.

* * *

NICKS POV

'Nina, you're a really nice girl,' lie number one, 'But heres the thing, I'm married. I'm so attracted to you right now,' lie number two, 'But it just wont happen!'

'Sure it will Mick.' replied Nina, smiling sweetly.

'Nick.' I corrected, using my arm to divert her hands from my shirt.

'Whats the matter? Afraid of losing it?' sneered Nina, sitting on top of me.

'Actually, I have a daughter whos four and a three month old son.' I lied. I wouldn't give away Sam and Okuri's real details.

'Aww. I wanted to be the first to see you. Well, let me go get changed.' she sighed, leaving me sitting on the rickety wooden chair.

'Nick. Nick.' hissed a sweet voice from behind the window.

I turned to see Miley standing there. I opened the window and leaned out as far as the small window would let me.

'I'll get you out. The beach house is only wood.' she said, pulling at a panel. Before long, there was a gap just big enough for me to get through.

'Thanks so much.' I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a café across the road.

'I'd do anything for you. I love you.' she replied, taking my hand.

'I was so scared in there.'

'You! Am I hearing things? The guy who says he is NEVER SCARED admits to being scared?' Miley laughed.

'You can laugh, but you didn't have a slut leaning over the top of you trying to rape you.' I snorted, feeling my cheeks flush. Miley pulled me into a hug.

'Aww, sweetie.' she murmured, rubbing the back of my neck with her thumb.

'I say we get off this island. I'll get us a fortnight somewhere else.' I suggested, sitting down and pulling her onto my lap.

'Best idea I've heard yet.' she smiled, instantly causing me to smile back.

* * *

We ran all the way back to the hotel, and booked the next plane back to Tennessee.

'We have an hour to be packed.' Miley panted, throwing things into bags and trying to close them.

'Good. I cant wait to get out of here.' I agreed, sitting on top of a case so she could zip it.

An hour later, we were queuing to board the plane.

'Miley, I promise you we'll go somewhere else.' I insisted, my arm around her waist.

'Nick, you don't need to. It wouldn't be my life if there was no chaos!' she replied, smiling.

'If you're sure-' I paused to show my passport 'sure that's what you want, I wont book another holiday.

'Brilliant. And I wouldn't have been able to fly anyway. I'm pregnant.' she said, dragging me down the tunnel thing to get on the plane.

'You never stop with the surprises, do you?' I smiled, sitting next to her.

**Someone was Nick! I don't think much of this chapter personally, but without it the next chapter wouldn't have fit in.**

**Question - Baby names! Boy and Girl names please! Gender still undecided.**


	14. Chapter 14

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**Thanks a bunch for the support. The few people who review TIME AND TIME AGAIN make me really happy. I mean, I know its just one of my first stories, and I've been on fan fiction less than a year, but it takes like 20 seconds to review! Ok or cool is enough! AND YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT.**

**This chapter is all for MrsNickJJonas (I hope I got your pen name right) because she always reviews and its never mean, its always positive.**

MILEYS POV

'Sam, can you get Okurimono ready please? I'm still packing.' I said, putting duct tape over yet another cardboard box.

This was it. The day we were permanently emigrating to Tennessee. We had decided to wait until Sam had had her birthday, likewise Okurimono. Due to the fact I was five months pregnant, it was going to be an extremely long road trip.

'Sam! Help me get boxes into the trailer. I got Okuri done a while ago. He's asleep in the carseat.' said Nick, picking up a box from next to me.

I turned to the pile next to me, and sure enough, Okurimono was lying asleep in his carseat.

I had just put Okurimono and Sam in the car, and I was staring at the apartment we were leaving.

The farm we'd bought was perfect. With a wall around the five acres of ground, the horse stables and the three fields next to the drive, I had no doubts about happiness. However, I did have doubts about fighting. Aunt Dolly and Mamaw, therefore my dad and Alex, lived less than a block away.

'Lets go.' said Nick in my ear, kissing my cheek quickly.

I climbed in the passenger door, and hit play on the CD player. Toxic was playing, so I lay back in the seat and started to read.

NICKS POV

We were in Arkansas a few days later when things started to go wrong. Miley couldn't hold any food down, and Okuri kept trying to eat his seatbelt.

'We should be in Tennessee by midnight.' I announced, 'The border is about an hour away.

'A week in a car. I cant wait to get there.' Sam smiled gratefully.

'Yeah. I have a surprise for you.' Miley nodded. Little did Sam know, but Miley had moved Tally into the loose box at our new place, along with another filly for Sam, as a gift to make up for her challenging past.

MILEYS POV

Finally. We were here. Again. We had been down last month and had it all decorated, we just had to put the furniture in.

'I'll do the bedrooms.' said Sam eagerly. 'Okuri's first, so we can put him to sleep.' She handed me Okurimono and ran off and found the boxes labelled 'O's room and S's room'.

'I'll get the kitchen and living room then. Miley, you do our bedroom. Its easiest considering that you just need to put the ornaments and clothes away.' instructed Nick. I nodded, and done it in a very short time.

'Nick! Can you come help me with this?' I heard Sam yell.

'Yeah, I've done down here.' he replied, running upstairs.

'I'm taking Okurimono to see Aunt Dolly and Mamaw.' I said out of boredom.

I lifted him into his stroller and walked down the stone drive. I turned left at the bottom of the road, and soon heard footsteps.

'Miley! I'm coming too. I just keep getting in Nicks way. He didn't say that, but I can tell.' panted Sam, still running as she yelled. I stopped and let her catch up with me.

'We'll be meeting my sister and my dad. Are you ok with that?' I asked her.

'I think your dad is a dick, and I've never met your sister.' Sam replied promptly.

'Agreed. And my sister Alex is very like my dick of a dad.' I laughed, letting

Sam take Okurimono's stroller.

We walked up to my Mamaws door and went inside. It was the moment I stepped in the door that I remembered - they didn't know I was pregnant again.

'Mamaw! Aunt Dolly?' I called, taking off my coat.

'Looks like my judgement was right. Little sister cant keep her knickers on.' sneered Alex, walking up to me and patting my shoulder.

'Alex. No need for that. Its poodle boy we need to blame.' added my dad.

'You two shut up.' said Sam. She was tiny, but she was the fiercest in any fight. Her weapons were words, teeth, nails and limbs.

'And what are you going to do, little girl?' asked Alex. The next thing I knew I was watching my 'daughter' throw my sister against a wall.

I was herded into the living room by Mamaw.

'Its ok. Dolly's away to market.' she assured me, sitting me on a chair on the other side of the room from my dad. Sam came in, tears streaming down her face and her knuckles covered in blood.

'Im ok. Alex is too.' she said, accepting the tissue from Mamaw.

'Come here.' I said, pulling her onto my lap.

'Miley, I cant I'll hurt you.' she said anxiously.

'No, you wont. You're as light as a feather and I'm not in any real danger until next month.' I told her, firmly holding her on my lap.

'Something you're not telling us?' asked my dad, a grim smile on his face.

'The little sluts pregnant again.' sniffed Alex, walking in, trying to stop the blood from the many scratches on her face.

Sam growled. Alex sat next to my dad.

'Miley? Are you ok? I saw blood in the hall.' asked Nick, appearing next to me.

Sam jumped off my lap and started playing with Okurimono, who had woke up.

'I'm fine. Alex made a rude remark and Sam jumped her.' I assured him, hugging him.

'Ok. As long as you're ok.' he smiled, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap.

'No wonder shes pregnant.' growled my dad as Nick rested his hand on my knee.

'Fucking shut it.' I retorted. I wasn't a scared teenager anymore. I could stand up to him.

'Unbeknown to you, but I actually enjoy my life!' I yelled. 'My life, is none of your business, whether you're my dad or not! You neglected and abused me. You nearly killed me too many times.'

'Calm down.' Nick whispered in my ear. He knew I had a tendency to ramble on when I got angry.

I stopped and started to try and calm down.

'I'm home!' calls Aunt Dolly, coming in the door. 'Theres a pie in the oven, it should be ready. Go sit at the table.'

I went and sat on one bench, Sam opposite me with Mamaw and Aunt Dolly, Okurimono was in his high chair, on my left, Nick on my right. Alex sat on one end of the table, and my dad opposite her.

'Its ok, Miles.' Nick whispered in my ear, wrapping his arm around my waist. I shuffled closer to him.

Aunt Dolly passed out the plates and I started to feed Okurimono. He was halfway through when Nick tapped my back.

'I'll feed him the rest, you eat.' I accepted this offer and swapped seats with him. Thank goodness Okurimono wasn't a fussy baby who only let his mum change or feed him.

'So, Miley, do you want a girl or a boy?' asked Mamaw.

'You're pregnant, congratulations, Mi!' exclaimed Aunt Dolly.

'I want a girl. I don't know why, I just feel like I want a girl.' I said truthfully.

'Maternal instinct. I'll be darned if you don't have a girl now.' said Aunt Dolly.

**Yey! The conflict is *almost* over and this story is coming to an end! It depends, but I usually end stories between 15-20 chapters.**

**Quiz (Not **_**direct **_**Niley, but still Niley!) - What did Papa Jonas say his favourite songs from Lines, Vines and Trying Times are?**


	15. Chapter 15

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**World War III and Before The Storm! Papa Jonas approves of Niley (that's the way I see it anyway)**

**This chapter is split between Alltheabove and Nileylovva because their messages make me happy!**

MILEYS POV

'Nick. Have you seen Sam? I have no clue where she is.' I said worriedly, rocking Okurimono.

'Don't worry, its not good for you. I'll go look for her.' he said, grabbing his coat 0ff the peg. 'You stay with Demi.'

I kissed his cheek and sat next to Demi on the couch.

'I cant believe you two stayed strong. Usually people break up during pregnancy.' Demi said in awe.

'I may be eight months pregnant, but I can still kill you.' I growled.

NICKS POV

'Sam! Sam!' I yelled, running across the field. Tally and Star (Sams Horse) were still standing there.

'Tally, Have you seen Sam?' I asked. 'My god, I've gone crazy! I'm talking to a horse. Now I'm talking to myself.'

I climbed over the wall into the street.

'You dare say anything about Miley, my little brother or unborn sister EVER AGAIN, and you wont be let off so easily.'

'That's Sam.' I whispered to myself. I sprinted down the road anxiously, then I saw her. She had a boy pinned against a wall, his nose burst and a black eye. She was yelling at him.

'SO SO SORRY!' cried the boy. 'I wont.'

'Good.' Said Sam, letting him go and walking towards me.

'Sam! Who is he and what did you do to him?' I asked sternly, taking a hold of her arm.

'His names Billy and he's in my class. He was calling Miley a whore and a slut. I had to do something.' she insisted.

'Don't get physical in the future. Yell at anyone, just don't visibly hurt them. You're in enough trouble at school.' I told her.

'Ok. Can I go to Hanzaps?' she asked. Hanzaps was the ice cream parlour. 'I have my own money.' she held out her hand to reveal three dollars in change and a five dollar note.

'Ok. But be back by dinner.

SAMS POV

Yes. I'm free for a while.

'Hey, Sammy, do you want to come and hang around with me?' yelled Bat, perching on top of the wall.

'Sure.' I smiled, climbing up next to her. To be totally honest, she was the only person in school to be nice to me.

'Do you want to come back to mine?' she asked me, her kohl rimmed eyes staring at me.

'Cant. I need to go to Hanzaps. Well, I feel the need to. I haven't had a banana spice in ages, and I want to get Miley some candyfloss flavour. Its one of the few things she can keep down.' I explained.

'Ok.'

'You can come too. Miley and Nick wont mind.' I told her, jumping off the wall.

MILEYS POV

'Shit, Demi. My contractions are starting.' I grimaced, clutching my stomach. 'Fuck.'

'Just calm down. I'll go find my medical boxset and find out what to do.' said Demi, running upstairs.

'Don't be a dumb bitch! Just phone an ambulance. This is going to be a home birth, whether I like it or not!' I yelled.

NICKS POV

I was halfway home when I got a phone call from Demi

'Nick! Fucking get home! Miley's in labour!' she yelled through the phone. I jumped and nearly dropped the phone.

'Nick, she's fully dilated, think of home birth related names, the midwifes here.' she added, before hanging up.

I turned and ran to Hanzaps. I had to get Sam.

I burst through the door and saw her sitting at a table.

'Sam. Come home, you can see Bat later. Miley's in labour.' I said in a wild torrent.

'Shit.' she exclaimed. Normally, she'd have been punished for swearing, but now was not the time.

* * *

She ran ahead of me and by the time I caught up with her she was climbing the wall to take a shortcut across the fields.

'Wait up!' I yelled. She slowed down and walked alongside me.

'This is going to be disgusting. Who's got Okuri?' asked Sam anxiously.

'He's asleep in the house, as far as I know.' I told her. She ran ahead again.

'Hey!!' I yelled, running up her again.

'Sorry. Young kids shouldn't have too witness their moms going through pain.' said Sam, nothing but truth in her voice.

'That's right, but just calm down. Don't worry, Demi's with them.'

'Nick, that's more of a reason to worry!' laughed Sam. I burst out laughing aswell.

'Don't say that anywhere near her.' I warned her.

'I may be sassy and wild, but I'm not dumb!' she said, running off yet again!

MILEYS POV

'Mrs Munroe, your daughter.' said the midwife.

'A girl?' I gasped. 'Aunt Dolly was right!'

'YEAH YEAH YEAH!' danced Demi, 'I have an un-adopted goddaughter.'

'And I'm in very much pain, so I need you to go check on Okurimono.' I instructed, rocking the tiny baby in my arms.

'Any names?' asked the midwife kindly.

'Allie.' I said, the first name that came into my head.

'Miley! Are you ok?' panted Sam, running in the door.

'Ok-ish.' I told her truthfully.

'Whats her name?' Sam asked me, smiling her head off.

'Allie.' I replied, handing her to Sam carefully.

**Family complete (for this story anyway!) I have decided on twenty chapters, then a sequel. Anyone have a problem?**

**Question - As of January 2010, what is the name of Miley Cyrus's newest dog.**


	16. Chapter 16

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**Its Mate. The long authors note is at the bottom.**

SAMS POV

'Hey, Sam!'

I turned to see Cody running towards me.

'What is it? I'm tired enough and if I stop walking I might fall asleep.' I yawned. Allie was only six months old and she was onto the stage of keeping me awake.

'Sorry. We'll walk and talk then.' he laughed, not in the slightest bit funny.

'Please hurry up. I've been at school all day, and now I need to go home to take Okuri to the park.' I lied, well, the park bit was a lie.

'Right. Well, the Christmas Dance is coming up, and I wanted to know if you'd go with me?'

'No.' I said firmly, walking away. I heard a few cheers.

I ran along the road and caught up with Bat.

'Hey, Sam. How's the nightlife going?' she cackled.

'Badly. I cant ever sleep.' I moaned.

'You know what? You're coming over to mine tonight.' Bat announced.

'Sorry, but I'm not staying away from home!' I insisted, walking faster.

MILEYS POV

'Allie. Allie.' I giggled, rubbing her dry in a huge white towel.

'Mummy! Not fair!' protested Okurimono, pulling at my trouser leg.

'Come on then, but I didn't think big brothers liked sitting on mummy's lap anymore.' I told him, pulling him up.

'Reverse psychology doesn't work with him.' Nick sighed, sitting next to me on the couch.

'I was going to take them to Mamaws. Alex wont come near them after what Sam done, and its no secret that my dad's now afraid of Sam.' I told him, manoeuvring Allie into a sleep suit.

'I'll come. Where is Sam, actually?'

'Here, let me go dump my bag.' she announced, running upstairs.

She re-appeared less than ten seconds later.

'Lets go.' I said, taking Allie in my arms.

Okurimono started moaning until Sam gave him a piggyback.

By the time we got to Mamaws ranch, Sam was dragging her feet.

'Swapsies.' I smiled, handing her Allie and taking Okurimono on my hip.

'Thanks. He's getting really heavy!' Sam smiled back, following Nick into the house.

'Mamaw! Aunt Dolly!' I called, putting Okurimono on the ground. He darted off instantly.

'In here, Smiley.' Mamaw called back. I took Allie from Sam, and she ran off after Okurimono. I felt Nicks arm wrap around my shoulders.

We walked through to the kitchen, where Aunt Dolly was sitting at the table playing solitare. Mamaw was cooking.

'Mmm. Pumpkin pie.' I said wistfully. I sat next to Aunt Dolly, and Nick sat next to me.

'Shit. I can never get this.' she complained, putting the cards back into their case.

'I cant even play it.' I admitted, letting Allie suck on my finger.

'Let me see her. She's so tiny. You were twice this size!' Aunt Dolly exclaimed, taking Allie from me gently.

'That's hard to believe. She's been that height since I met her.' Nick snorted. I punched his shoulder.

'That's for calling me small.' I huffed, crossing my arms.

'Ow! Not what I meant! You're beautiful tiny.' he muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

'Thank you.' I grinned, sticking my tongue out.

* * *

'Hey! Miley! Look at this! Can you come help us put up a treeswing?' asked Sam, running in with Okurimono grabbing one of her hands and a huge tyre dragging from the other.

'Maybe you should ask Nick.' I said.

'You're the redneck' replied Nick.

'That's offensive.' I pouted, slapping him again.

'You're cute all country.' Nick smiled.

'That will only work so many times.' I muttered, grabbing a role of rope from under the sink and following Sam out. 'But you wont get to play on it!' I yelled back at Nick.

NICKS POV

'Nick. Shes always been slightly moody like that. Having Okuri and Allie will have messed her up more.' Dolly assured me.

'I know. I'm not upset. I'm worrying. She's worrying about her dad and Alex, and that worry is transferring to me.' I admitted, crossing my arms on the table and laying my head on them.

'Miley was right to let you into her life. Don't forget that. She will piss you off and act like she doesn't care and say shes stronger with out you - she always has. Nick, in the end of the day she needs you. Never forget that.' Mamaw assured me, patting me on the back.

'I know. It just gets to me knowing I cant do anything to stop it. The only way this can stop is if she sits down with her dad and Alex alone to talk it all out. She would willingly do it, but I'd end up walking through the floor pacing with worry. I couldn't bear it if something happened.' I vented, feeling Dolly grab my hand.

'I know you're protective, Nick. You had a first hand account of what happened to her when she was younger. I bet she went to the beach in trousers and a jumper and wouldn't go swimming. You need to let her do this. Shes not a kid anymore and she will do it when the time is right. Let her.' Dolly told me, looking into my eyes.

MILEYS POV

'Sam, lift the tyre from the ground so its easier to pull up.' I instructed, leaning across a tree branch.

'Sure thing.'

I pulled and tied the rope with ease then climbed down.

'Miley, you built it so you deserve first go.' Sam insisted, handing me the tyre.

'Do I have to?' I asked her.

'Yep. You NEED TO.' Sam smiled, jerking the rope.

'Fine.' I muttered, sitting on the tyre and swinging slightly.

'Miley! You can do it better than that. That's how a cat would work a tyre swing!' Nick laughed, walking across the field towards us.

'What are you doing? Wait - NO! NO! don't! Please!' I squealed as Nick pushed my back, sending me flying.

'I hate you.' I yelled, clutching the rope for dear life.

'Y'know, me pushing you on a swing is supposed to be _romantic' _Nick pointed out, pushing my back again.

'Well, it isn't when I was forced on this thing in the first place.' I growled.

'It worked.' Sam said to Okurimono. She punched the air and Okurimono tried to copy her. They ran inside.

'You little bitch.' I said, looking down at my knuckles that were slowly turning white.

'Don't be scared. Nothings going to happen to you.' Nick said convincingly, jumping onto the tyre and sitting across from me.

'Whoa! This is out of balance.' I panicked, thinking up any excuse.

'Liar.' Nick smirked.

'How'd you know?' I asked him.

'Your whole facial complexion changes when you lie. You suck your cheeks in slightly.' he said.

'Damn it.' I exclaimed. 'This is actually quite calming and therapeutic.' I smiled.

'We can stay here all day. Sam's got Okuri and Mamaw has Allie.' Nick pointed out, placing his hand over mine on the rope.

'I think I'd like that.' I whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

God knows how, but we managed to stay on the tyre while we kissed.

'Hey! Slut. Did you build it all romantically? Aww!' cooed Alex, coming in the back gate. I broke away from Nick.

'Aww. Is witto Awex going to weport mwe to daddy? Aww!' I mocked, pulling on the rope so the tyre spun and I was no longer facing her.

'I so own her.' I laughed, setting the swing back into a gentle rocking motion.

'I know. I bet you ten dollars and a night out your dad and Alex will come here next!' Nick smiled.

'Deal.'

**Right. This is going to be a long rant-like authors note.**

**Miley and Nick do not belong to me. Miley is at perfect liberty to marry whoever she wants. I like Miam, its better than Mustin and Miley's happy - so all you haters push off!**

**You have my typed guarantee here that my penname will ALWAYS be NileyisDestinyx3 and (apart from the occasional Calvin and Hobbes oneshot) all my fics will be Niley, no matter WHAT the future brings. I have supported Niley since forever. I always will. **

**Heres the thing I want to get out - deep down, Miley and Nick will always love each other. It will pass over to romantic memories they will take to the grave. What I don't get is why everyone keeps saying 'Stop with the Niley! They're over!' it's the truth, however hard it is for me to admit.**

**Every time I hear 'Before The Storm' when I'm alone, I cry. I know Niley is probably over forever, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to dream. I live in my dreams and I'm happy to do that. However, I respect reality aswell, and like I said THE KEY FACTOR IS MILEYS HAPPINESS! **

**Lets just put it this way - I like Miam about 46%. Niley will always come number one with me, and I want that to get out.**

**I'm so sorry for writing such a long authors note, but I couldn't keep it inside me any more and I feel it best to get my emotions out through writing. I actually cried writing this authors note because sometimes the truth can be painful.**

**Ps I reply to all PM's I get, if anyone else wants to release their emotions but prefer to read rather than write.**


	17. Chapter 17

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**Thanks to everyone who read my rant. I'm sorry it was so long ****J**

**And help! I read a story mid December. It was a Niley (duh) and I want to read it again, but I don't know the name.**

**Its set in the BOBW tour and just after it. Nick and Miley slept together on the last night of the tour and when Miley finds out shes pregnant she runs away. Nick manages to find her and his son, then when Mileys dad finds out he wont let her see Nick or her son and goes nuts on security!**

**HAS ANYONE READ THAT STORY? IF SO WHATS IT CALLED!?**

MILEYS POV

'So, where are you taking me?' I grinned at Nick.

'Hey! Your dad and Alex haven't came out yet.' he grumbled.

'Cue my dad and Alex.' I said sarcastically.

'Miley! What the hell?!'

I raised my eyebrows. Nick laughed at me quietly.

'What is it now?' I asked, sighing.

'What are you doing? You cant be serious? Are you thirteen?' my dad asked.

'No. But I'm making up for lost childhood.' I stated.

'This is the last straw. Divorce him now!' my dad yelled, yanking me from the tyre-swing.

'Hey! That hurts.' I screamed, falling to the ground, clutching my ankle. I could feel my cheeks dampen as tears trickled down them.

Nick jumped off the swing and squatted on the ground next to me. He started to rub my ankle gently.

'Dad. I'm not divorcing Nick.' I said firmly, using Nick's body to pull myself to my feet. He wrapped his arm around my waist, taking most of my weight.

* * *

'Its ok. Don't strain your foot.' he hissed in my ear as I limped into Mamaws kitchen.

'Miley! Are you OK?' Sam asked, rushing at me.

'I think so.' I mumbled. I tried to put my foot down and instantly collapsed in pain. Nick lifted me up again.

'Hospital.' Nick said. Sam put Allie in her pram and told Okurimono to follow her.

'I'll take them down to yours. You go to the hospital.' said Mamaw, taking Okurimono's hand and nudging Sam out the door.

'Yeah.' Nick nodded, taking the car keys Aunt Dolly was holding out to him.

NICKS POV

I was in the waiting room reading a magazine about laptop accessories out of boredom.

'Is anyone here for Mrs M. Munroe?' called a nurse.

'Me. I'm her husband.' I said, standing up. The nurse beckoned for me to follow her.

I walked along the hallway behind her.

'In here please, sir.' she said, opening an office door. I went in and sat on a chair.

'Well, Mr Munroe, I can inform you that Miley is perfectly ok. She's broke her ankle though, but that's not major. We've put a cast on it an gave her painkillers. She's fine to leave. Go collect her. Room 814.' the nurse announced.

'Thank you so much.' I smiled, walking along the corridor to the lift. I was smart enough to know room 814 was on the eighth floor.

'Hey.' said the girl in the lift. 'I'm going to number eight. Can you please press it? I'm not tall enough.' she said sadly.

'I'm going to eight too. My wife's broke her ankle.' I said, pressing the button and then the door close button.

'My mums had an operation.' said the little girl, slouching against the wall.

'What age are you?' I asked from curiosity. She seemed a bit young to be wandering the hospital herself.

'Five.' she replied simply, getting out of the lift and skipping down the hall.

I shook my head and turned right, following the sign saying 800-815. I padded down the hallway, until the very end. 814 was on my right, 815 on my left.

I opened the door and went in.

'Mi. Its me.' I said, walking over to the side of her bed and hugging her.

'Lets go. I hate hospitals.' she shuddered, taking the crutch from the wall and getting up.

'Second that.' I smirked, taking her handbag from her.

* * *

That night, after Allie, Okurimono and Sam were asleep, we were lying awake in bed reading the random books we had found earlier.

'I'm so worried. Its unfair on Mamaw, Aunt Dolly, Sam, Okurimono and Allie if I stop taking the kids up to see them, but if this is going to happen, I wont feel safe taking them there anymore.' Miley wept, her head on my shoulder.

'This is only going to stop when you go and talk it out with your dad and Alex. Nothing else can end this feud.' I told her, stroking her hair.

'Tomorrow.' she said. 'You watch Okurimono and Allie, Sam will go out, she got her allowance yesterday. I'm doing it tomorrow.'

'Anything.' I said, kissing her cheek softly.

**Oooh! The next chapter they *try* to talk it all out and bury the hatchet. And someone will make another appearance in Sam's life.**

**Question! - See the top! The first person to review with the fanfic name will get a paragraph mailed to them (I know I've said this before and forgot, but I wont this time!).**


	18. Chapter 18

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

_**Niley23 Alex its called Nobody Is Perfect!**_

**Thanks to everyone who gave an answer :D and this chapter goes to Caseybug14 (I think, apologies for mis-spelt pennames!) because she found the story I've been hunting for months to find!**

**And this is long over due but the characters got pissed off with all the drama and went on strike. (Writers Block)**

MILEYS POV

'I'll be back before dinner.' I told Nick, kissing him softly.

'Be careful.' he murmured, rubbing his tongue against my lip.

'Eww. PDA is bad, but when its basically my parents showing PDA, eww! Worse!' Sam remarked, walking out the door.

'I'd better go. This could take a while.' I said, rubbing my thumb along Nick's hand.

'I love you.' he said, kissing my forehead. I nodded and walked out.

I got to Mamaws ranch and went in. I saw a post it stuck on the wall.

_**My beautiful little Smiley!**_

_**I knew you'd drop by, and I knew I wouldn't be here. Dolly's taking me out on a 'mystery tour'. Alex and your dad will be in the sitting room.**_

_**Love Mamaw. Xxx**_

I smiled to myself and walked through into the sitting room.

'Dad. Alex. I want to put the past behind us and it can only happen if we talk it out.' I declared, sitting on the spare chair at the table.

SAMS POV

'To me!'

'No! Me!'

I sighed and kicked the ball at a random guy, not caring what team he belonged to.

I had joined the soccer team as a hobby, and I'll be the first to admit it was pretty crappy. Then when I got good, everyone just swarmed in to see the girl that had fought her way onto the boys team. It just wasn't fun anymore.

'Hey! Time up! Sam! You're not concentrating! Improve by next week or I might have to put you on the reserve team!' Coach yelled at me. I nodded, than walked past him.

I went into the changing room and put my jeans and top back on. I pulled my hair from the plaits I had on, then tied it back in a pony tail.

I opened the changing room door, than started aimlessly walking towards main street. I wondered if Miley's confrontation was as sucky as my soccer game.

MILEYS POV

'Honey, I told you. I would apologise if I knew why I had done it!' my dad grovelled, playing with the mug he was holding.

'So you just decided it was OK to start abusing a girl, who wasn't even in her teens yet?' I growled, anger building up.

'Miley-' began Alex, to be cut off by my dad.

'Al, its fine. Miley, you were my little girl, and you were as beautiful as your mother. You hadn't noticed it yet, because you were only ten, but boys had started to follow you around.' he explained.

'I knew Alex would attempt to get you to notice. So I left it. Then when Alex got into college, I had to do something. I thought beating you was the right way to go, but I was wrong. I thought they would stop following you if you always looked a mess. Then that boy came along and actually looked past you and into you.'

'So in other words, you beat me to stop me growing up?' I asked, disgusted.

'That's sick, dad!' Alex gasped, causing me to double-take.

'I'm sorry. I thought I would have been given a halfway decent excuse. Dad, that was all lies! I could tell by the look in your eyes. Until you tell me the truth, I never want to see you again.' I declared, throwing my mug on the floor, picking up my crutch and leaving.

I was halfway down the drive when I heard footsteps behind me.

'Hey, Miley! I'm sorry.' Alex came up to me and hugged me. 'I always thought you were jealous and missing me when you told me about him. I'll always be your sister, but for now he needs me more than you.'

'Alex-' I choked.

'Its no problem, just go live your life. I'll make sure he tells you the truth by the time Okurimono is five.' (Recap, Sam is eleven, Okurimono three and Allie a year, sorry if I messed them up, just roll with it like that from now on!)

I smiled at her and continued on my way home.

SAMS POV

'I told you NO! I'm not going to the stupid dance.' I growled at Cody.

'Sam, why don't you like me?' he bubbled. Allie could see through his fakeness.

'Cody, apart from in PE, we are total polar opposites!' I told him. 'You need to find someone on the same level as you in other things.'

I ran across a road and into the pet shop, the first shop I seen.

'Hello.' said the woman behind the counter. I jumped.

'H-hello. I'm just looking.' I stuttered. I walked around, looking at random toys and feed. When I judged it safe for Cody to have stopped following me, I left and ran home.

MILEYS POV

I cried while Nick rocked me on his lap.

'How do you put up with me?' I choked, 'I feel like I'm always crying nowadays.'

'That's not a problem, but I can read you like a book, and maybe secretly, you wanted this to happen?' he whispered, rubbing my side.

'You might be right, but I don't know why.' I agreed.

'Mi, you know no matter what happens, you'll always have me.' he told me, looking straight into my eyes.

'Yeah. Its impossible to picture my life without you now.' I smiled.

'And if I'm not already pissed off by my soccer coach, I come home to you two practically having sex on the couch!' yelled Sam, running upstairs.

'I'll go see whats wrong.' I said, jumping up.

'I'll go get something from the Chinese for an early dinner.' Nick garbled, running out the door.

I went upstairs, and found her room empty. I went into the hall and pulled down the stairs to the attic.

'Sam.' I called, but I knew she was there. I could hear her cry.

'Whats wrong. Tell me. And Nick and I were nowhere near having sex. Maybe all you crying kids put me off.' I smirked. I got the reaction I wanted and Sam laughed slightly.

'It's a long story-' she muttered.

'I have plenty of time.' I smiled, rubbing her back gently. She took a letter from her pocket.

**Yey, next chapter (if all goes well and they don't go on another strike) Sam will decide who she can trust, and let them know about her past.**

**Question! Who wants to follow me on twitter? I usually RT Niley facts that are very random, what I'm doing or what I'm pissed off with and if I get some followers from this I might post chapter spoilers ****/kindofcreepy**** but tell me your twitter in a review if you're going to follow me so I'll accept the request and follow you back.**


	19. Chapter 19

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**Oh yeah,=, Nileyfan1 (Just coz u don't have an account doesn't mean I wont pull you up) REVIEWS ARE NOT OF HUGE IMPORTANCE TO ME! I'd rather have barley any than loads saying some crap like 'worst reason ever' and yeah, I'm talking to you! If you don't like the story don't fucking read it! And if you have time to review a story you don't like, you obviously have no life!**

**Sorry, their review just utterly pissed me off.**

SAMS POV

I could feel Miley's eyes on me as I opened the letter. It was from my mum.

_**Dear Samantha,**_

_**Hey, babe. Its your mum, Clara. I hope you're ok. I traced you through the company and discovered you're living in Tennessee? That's brilliant. I'm living in Alaska at the minute. Its totally up to you and Miley, but if you want we could arrange a meeting? I'm not trying to take you away from Miley, I signed the papers to hand you into her guardianship, but she also said I could contact you.**_

_**Love mum xxx**_

'So, do you want me to phone her?' Miley asked, pulling her cell from her pocket.

'I don't know. I would love to see her, but she might have more kids. I'd just get confused.' I told her, twiddling my thumbs.

'You know how I'd do this? I'd look at your mum like a friend or auntie, that way there will be no awkwardness.' Miley suggested.

I grabbed a permanent pen from the floor and started to write on the wall.

_I, Samantha, hereby state that no matter what happens with my mum and possible new brothers and sisters, I will never (Until the age of eighteen minimum) leave Nick, Miley, Okurimono or Allie._

'You don't need to do that.' Miley said, taking the pen from me.

'I want to.' I said firmly.

'This isn't all that's bothering you is it?' Miley asked, staring at me.

'No. But I don't know where to start.' I confessed, slumping against a wall.

'The beginnings always good.'

'Well. Um. I was five when my little sister Lily was born. My dad went weird saying we couldn't afford another baby. I didn't realise anything was up until I was eight, and I understood the situation better. My mum was always hurt and crying.'

'My dad had taken his anger out on her and she lived in fear. Just after my ninth birthday, my mum had a mental breakdown and my dad was sent to prison. Lily was adopted immediately, being that age. I was put in care. Then we all know the next bit.' I said.

'Yeah, we adopted you.' Miley nodded, showing her understanding.

'Well, I was ok, and recovering, until we moved here. It was really good, but there's this creepy weirdo in my class. Cody Lawler. He wont leave me alone!' I growled.

'Troubles?' Miley asked sympathetically.

'I guess.' I sighed.

'Unfortunately, I am no use in the field of boy trouble. Nick was my only boyfriend.' she said, putting her arm around my shoulder.

'Its ok. I'll fight through it.' I smiled, punching the air. 'So, whats your story?'

'How did I know you'd do that?' laughed Miley.

'Give take.' I shrugged.

'Well, my story starts at ten years old. My mum died and my dad moved us to California. Then it was ok, but when Alex moved to Alabama for college, my dad turned from loving to abusing overnight.' she explained.

'I had lived with it until I was about sixteen, then I met Nick. He treated me differently. I honestly felt like an angel with him. I kept my life a secret until I blurted it out on the beach by accident. The next day my dad got arrested and Denise let me crash with Nick until we sorted out who my guardianship would pass onto. She was over trusting and we took advantage of her trust.' Miley sighed. 'I felt so ashamed of what we had done, especially since she had just shrugged anything into the past. Mercifully, I didn't fall pregnant.'

'I moved in with my cousin Manda but only lasted two years before I officially moved in with Nick. Um, then we visited Dolly and Mamaw, and when I got back to Cali I was carrying Okurimono' she said, standing up and shaking the dust from her.

'Well, I'd better go, I want to go to the pet store before it closes.' I said.

'Why?' Miley asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

'Well er, I found a stray dog!' I smiled, hoping she'd let me keep Mutt.

'Sam- it's a big responsibility-' she sighed.

'I know, but I promise I'll take good care of her. I took her to the vet and shes no microchip so I can keep her. Dr Lithgow -that's the vet- she said Usa-Chan was a girl and only about six months old. She's still able to be trained.' I explained.

'You can keep her - but only if she is ok with Allie and Okurimono. I'm not having them terrorised for a stray dog!' Miley said sternly. I nodded.

MILEYS POV

'Did you know Sam has a stray dog?' I asked Nick, licking the spoon he had been using to mix the chocolate cake.

'No. But she's keeping it, isn't she?' Nick laughed.

'Yeah. You know I hate saying no to people. But with you its more of I cant say no, rather than I hate it.' I smirked, running my finger round the bowl.

'Is that a good or bad thing?' he smirked.

'Fifty fifty, I guess.' I smiled.

'You're lucky I love you.' he muttered, kissing the tip of my nose.

SAMS POV

I was carrying the bag of food and things up the road when Usa-Chan came running at me.

'Hey girl. Miley said I could keep you.' I crooned, stroking her with my free hand.

I continued up the path, then into the house, Usa-Chan behind me.

'Is this your dog?' Miley asked me. I nodded.

'Usa-Chan.'

'Isnt that Honey's toy bunny's name in Ouran High School Host Club?' she asked, stroking her behind her ears.

'Yeah.' I nodded. 'Anyway, I've been thinking, I want to meet up with my mum, but take all of you -including Usa-Chan- with me.'

'I'll call your mum now.' Miley said, dialling a number on her cell.

**I was thinking of how the last chapter would go, and I have it clearly in my head, which is why I stopped this chapter here.**

**Unfortunately, only one more chapter then Abused Hurt Alone will be over! But I promise a sequel will be uploaded soon!**

**Question - Who thinks this story is one that shows an authors improvement, compared to Backstage Get Together, which was my first.**


	20. A Story Never Ends

Abused. Hurt. Alone.

**I thought I had improved quite a bit, actually. I'm not trying to be self centred, braggy or narcissistic, but I felt I got more from this story.**

MILEYS POV

'Is Sam ok?' Nick asked me, later that night.

'Not sure. Its so hard to tell with her.' I told him leaning my head on his chest.

'Just don't over worry yourself.' he said, kissing the side of my head.

'I wont. I don't have any worry left in me.' I joked.

'Now I'm worrying about you. You always worry.' Nick laughed, pulling me onto his lap.

* * *

'Sam, get a move on!' I yelled, clipping Okurimono and Allie into the stroller.

'Coming, coming.' she growled, running down the stairs, Usa-Chan close behind her.

'Right, now when we get to the nature park we're meeting your mum at, me, Nick, Okurimono and Allie will make ourselves scarce, but watch from the sidelines.' I explained.

'That's a deal. Usa-Chan will protect me.' Sam smiled.

SAMS POV

I was so nervous on the way to the nature park. Usa-Chan was rubbing her head against my hand.

'I'm really nervous.' I whimpered.

'At least its not your dad, who actually abused you, that turned up on your wedding day.' Miley hissed, laughing slightly.

'Yeah.' I agreed.

When we got to the nature park, Miley and Nick took Okurimono and Allie to a play park in the trees, and I was sitting on a log in the clearing watching Usa-Chan run around.

'Sam, is that really you?'

I turned to see my mum walking towards me.

'Yeah. Is it really you.' I asked, standing up and calling Usa-Chan to heel.

'Of course. Whos this?' asked my mum, meaning Usa-Chan.

'That's my dog, Usa-Chan. I found her as a stray a few weeks ago and the vet let me take her yesterday. Miley said I had to train her because if she hurt any of the little ones she'd have to be re-homed.' I told her, sitting back down. My mum sat next to me.

'Little ones?'

'Okurimono is three and Allie is almost seven months.'

'Oh. So they're Miley's biological kids?'

'Yeah. Miley and Nick. Theyre over there. C'mon Usa-Chan!' I called, leading my mum over to the play park.

'Miley! Nick!' I yelled. Miley picked Allie out of the sandpit and Nick grabbed Okurimono and swung him onto his shoulders.

'Hello, Clara.' said Miley, shaking my mums hand with her free one.

'Hello, Miley, hello Nick.' she smiled back. She hugged Miley carefully, not crushing Allie.

'Sam. Come here.' Okurimono said. Nick put him on the platform and I ran over to them.

MILEYS POV

'Maybe we should have a chat.' I suggested. 'Nick will watch the kids.' Clara nodded and I went to give Allie to Nick.

We walked until we found a deserted table.

'How's Sam been?' asked Clara.

'Shes brilliant. She loves Okurimono and Allie.' I told her. 'She's been getting into a few fights, her classmates have made comments about me. Her best friend, Bat, is sort of gothic, but really nice all the same.'

'That's good , and the dog -'

'Oh, she found Usa-Chan as a stray and I let her keep her.' I smiled.

'I feel really weird sitting here with you, you know that. Its like we're sharing Sam.' Clara laughed.

'I guess we are.' I agreed.

'Do you know much about Sam's personal life?' Clara asked, tapping the table.

'Well. This freak in her class -Cody Lawler- wont leave her alone. Shes getting really irritated and I couldn't help, considering the only guy I've ever dated was Nick.'

'Ah. That is quite sweet. But it doesn't hurt to widen your horizons.'

'What are you trying to suggest.' I said through a clenched jaw.

'Nothing, but falling for the first guy you meet isn't good.' Clara said, so casual, like she was telling me the weather.

'I don't want to sound like a moody bitch, but I'd ask you to stop making comments about my marriage.' I growled, not caring about manners or politeness.

'I'm not commenting, I'm helping. You really should take some time off. You have two little children, that's more of a curse than the 'miracle of life'.'

'Look, you may be Sam's biological mother, but I would piss off the queen if she made remarks about my marriage.' I said, my voice getting louder.

'Miley-'

'Don't you Miley me! You come here to see Sam, and you end up dragging me away and make stupid statements about my marriage!'

'I cant believe you!' both me and Clara froze.

'I swear, don't even think about saying ANYTHING about Miley as long as I live, because I swear I'll kill you! And that's a promise, not a threat!'

I opened one eye slightly. Sam was on her knees on the ground, Clara pinned underneath her.

'Sam -' began Clara.

'No. You may be my mother biologically, but in my heart its Miley. That is definite. I never want to see you again.' Sam yelled, getting up and running away.

I ran after her, leaving Clara lying on the ground.

'Sam. Did you really mean that?' I asked, pulling her into a clearing.

'Yeah, Miley, I did.' she smiled.

'MILEY!' yelled Nick, pushing through the trees, kids in tow.

'We're okay.' Sam said.

I told Nick what had happened.

'I really mean it, you guys. I love you.' choked Sam. Nick and I both hugged her, Okurimono and Allie hugging her legs because it was as high as they could reach.

**Aww! Its all over! Look out for the sequel, I promised a sequel, I'll give you a sequel.**

**Just one **_**final **_**question for Abused Hurt Alone - would you mind terribly if I uploaded a story I wrote while stranded in Lanzarote (Stupid Iceland, Stupid Reykjavik, Stupid Eyjafallajökull)**

**Its already written, so I just need to type it. Its only about twelve chapters, but if you want I'll do the sequel to this, then upload 'The One That Got Away'**

**This story is split between a LOT of people!**

**Sorry for misspelt pennames, I apologise in advance!**

**Niley23 Alex**

**Caseybug14**

**MnM16**

**.Jonas**

**NileyFan1 (Thanks for apologising, so I'm apologising to you now)**

**There are loads more, but they reviewed almost (if not) all the chapters.**

**Thanks for reading! I'm almost sorry its over!**

**Peace**_**Love**_**Niley**

**Love Hannah (Author) xxxxx**


End file.
